


Anne Takes Notice

by Chreechree



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chreechree/pseuds/Chreechree
Summary: *Showverse*The day after dance practice, an auspicious announcement and an obliging Diana prompt Anne to examine her feelings for Gilbert. When Providence offers a helping hand, who is she to deny such heavenly guidance?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 263
Kudos: 459





	1. Predestination?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not yet certain how I'm going to divide the chapters, so it will either be 4 chapters with an epilogue or 5 with an epilogue. I still need to write the epilogue, but the rough draft of the rest of the story is written, so updates should be reasonable. As is common, there are certain lines of phrases either straight from the show or books or others lines that point that way. Hats off to LMM and the AWAE writers. I enjoy playing in their sandbox.

* * *

“I’ve come to a decision,” Ruby announced at lunch. “I no longer like Gilbert. I release my dibs.”

Anne sat stunned as all the other girls began chattering at once. After five years, Ruby was moving on. It was not hyperbole to declare this both the end of an era and the most momentous news to hit their classroom clique in years.

“But, Ruby, why?” Josie demanded. She had been the primary enforcer of Ruby’s claim, so Anne assumed she wanted an explanation on why all her effort was suddenly ashes.

“Well, I realize that I’ve been looking at romance the wrong way. Gilbert is still all the things I’ve always known him to be: handsome, intelligent, and polite.” Anne agreed and sighed inwardly yet rapturously. “But that’s all there is. I don’t understand him. I mean, I literally don’t understand him – just as I don’t always understand what Anne is saying.” She smiled apologetically to Anne. “He’s quite the gentleman and kind to everyone, but he’s never tried to talk to me, not really. Anne is the only girl he talks to beyond common courtesy, perhaps because they’re the only ones who always understand each other.”

Diana smirked at Anne, who, embarrassed, turned her attention to the window. On the other side of the glass, Gilbert stood only a few feet away laughing with Moody, who was blushing a deep scarlet. As Ruby’s longstanding, unrequited crush on Gilbert was no secret, Anne wondered if they were having a similar discussion as the girls. Anne suspected that Moody would want to verify Gilbert was not a rival. _It’s good to see Gilbert smiling again._ Anne watched them joke with each other as she absorbed Ruby’s words.

“I realized that while he’s great, he’s not great for me. Moody, however, has been so sweet. I catch him watching me. He smiles and talks to me and wants to know my opinion. He’s walked me home several times. Gilbert has never done those things or even hinted he might. And yesterday, during dance practice, Moody played so beautifully. I love music, and I admire his skill.”

Tillie giggled. “I wonder what other skills Moody has.”

Jane snickered. “He’s still working on walking,” she muttered.

While Ruby chastised Jane, Gilbert caught Anne’s eye through the window, smiled brightly at her, and lifted his hand in a small wave. She smiled feebly back and hurriedly turned her eyes back to the group.

Diana, ever the diplomat among the girls, gave Ruby her support. “I am happy for you, Ruby. I think this is a wise decision. Moody is clearly besotted with you. It is better to explore a relationship with someone who cares about you than to chase after an illusion.”

Anne smiled gently at Ruby and tried to echo Diana without revealing any selfish interest. “Moody is a very kind person. I’m happy for you both.”

Josie remained dubious, “Ruby, are you sure? Just because Gilbert hasn’t shown you affection doesn’t mean he won’t.”

Diana glared at Josie. “Ruby has made her decision and has transferred her esteem to Moody. I think we should support her newfound happiness.”

Josie snapped back. “Why do you care, Diana? Do you want to make a play for Gilbert?” Anne felt herself grow cold. _Diana can’t like Gilbert, can she?_

Diana pursed her lips. “Certainly not. You know my parents intend for me to find a husband in Paris. More importantly,” she looked Anne straight in the eye. “I do not like Gilbert Blythe. Not romantically.” She looked back at Josie. “He’s a wonderful person, but we’re ill-suited.”

Anne listened to this disclosure with relief and a nervous excitement. She had slept poorly the previous night, haunted by Gilbert. His eyes, his hands, that smile. Yesterday’s dance practice… Their reaction to each other was, well, extraordinary. He had not responded that way to Jane or Diana, and she barely noticed Charlie and Mr. Lynde were even there. He had to have felt it too. And now Ruby was moving on. _It’s kismet!_

“I’m sorry, Josie, but my heart has moved on. Moody is my choice.” Ruby said with a prim assurance. Her eyes cut to Anne. “Still, that leaves Gilbert free. Tillie and Josie are occupied, and Diana isn’t interested. What about you, Anne? Would you like to assert dibs on Gilbert?”

 _YES!_ her mind screamed. “What? Of course not! I could never claim a person like that. Gilbert is free to make his own choices.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Ruby replied skeptically. “I think you’d make a great match. I finally admitted to myself that he clearly likes you more than the rest of us. Perhaps that could become something romantic with the right push.”

Jane spoke up. “If it isn’t already something romantic. The rest of you weren’t in their set yesterday, but Diana and I saw. He barely acknowledged us and did nothing but gaze longingly and smile at you.” She waggled her finger at Anne.

All the girls were staring at her with an array of expressions. Josie was incredulous. Ruby looked almost hopeful. Jane smirked. Diana smirked. Tillie smirked. Well, perhaps it was not much of an array.

“Gilbert is my friend. You know how close our families are.”

“Notice, ladies, she denied nothing,” countered Tillie.

They were all giggling as she turned bright red. _Even Diana, that exquisite traitor!_

The return of other students saved Anne from further comment or embarrassment. As heavy feet plodded towards the girls, they cleaned up their lunch supplies. Napkins were folded, and lids were screwed back onto jars. Anne hurried back to her seat and, in an effort to avoid additional scrutiny, stared unblinkingly at the blackboard.

Gilbert destroyed that plan.

She felt him walk up to her desk, and the girls whispering behind her fell silent. She closed her eyes and braced herself. “Anne? Are you all right?” His warm voice washed over her.

Josie snorted derisively behind her. “I’m fine, thank you.” He did not move, so she looked at his concerned face. “I’m just a little tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.” She smiled weakly at him. “I guess it’s catching up with me.”

“Here,” he walked back to his seat and dug around in his bag. “I didn’t get a chance to eat it.” He walked back holding an apple in his hand. “Apples are always a good pick me up. The sugar boosts your energy.”

She held out her hand and accepted it. “Thank you, Gilbert.”

He watched her expectantly. “It’s not going to do you any good if you don’t actually eat it.”

She took a bite; the crisp sweetness exploded into her mouth. She chewed quickly so she could speak without spraying apple bits all over him, which would be most unappealing. Still, she could not help injecting a teasing tone when she said, “Thank you, Dr. Blythe. It’s delicious.”

He grinned at her. “You’re welcome, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. I hope it helps you feel better.”

Miss Stacy walked in, and he returned to his seat. As she took a larger bite, she saw Diana looking at her with a triumphant grin. Chewing slowly, she glanced behind her to see Ruby, Josie, Tillie, and Jane all staring at her. As Miss Stacy called them to attention, Jane said in a low voice that nevertheless carried to Anne, “Nope. Nothing romantic at all.”

***********

“Do you really believe that you and Gilbert are ill-suited?”

Anne and Diana walked arm in arm through the woods.

Diana looked surprised. “Perhaps ill-suited was too strong a statement. I wanted to be explicit with Josie to make sure that she does not set her tongue wagging, or by next Sunday, everyone at church will think he and I are practically courting. I see Gilbert much the way Ruby now does. I appreciate his admirable qualities, but there is something lacking.”

Anne was startled and gawped at her friend. “What? What could be lacking in Gilbert?”

“Oh, Anne.’” Diana laughed. “Do you not see? I never let myself consider Gilbert when Ruby liked him, and we were still so young. After he met you, however, I knew that Ruby’s claim was pointless. I would never trespass upon your relationship with him.”

“What relationship? I don’t understand.” Despite her denial, Anne felt heat rise in her face.

“Yes, you do. You might not want to admit it, but you do know,” Diana chided. “Gilbert has looked at no girl but you since the day you met. That first day, he tried so hard to give you his apple, and you hit him for it. I am glad he fared better today as he tried to help you overcome your sudden fatigue.” Diana raised her eyebrows at her.

“I couldn’t tell him I was suffering from emotional upheaval due to his eyes and Ruby’s change of heart. I thought it best to accept it without complaint. As for that first day, I was defending myself. He pulled my hair and insulted me.” Anne realized her tone had become unnecessarily hostile.

Diana rolled her eyes. “Yes, I am well aware. My point is that his initial attempt ended in your physical retaliation. Most boys would never have spoken to you again. Not Gilbert, though. I often wondered why. Now that we are older, I think I understand better. He admires you for the way you stand up for yourself and for your independence. I doubt that accounts for all of it though. After all, you had already caught his eye that morning, and I know he admires your intellect.”

“But friendship and admiration don’t mean he cares for me,” she swallowed, “romantically or that he finds me beautiful or even appealing.”

“Yes, Anne, he stares at you constantly because he finds you repellent.”

“But I always put my foot in it with him.”

“Yet you always make it right, and he does not seem to mind. Cole told you over a year ago that Gilbert had a crush on you. We all see it. And what was that today? He immediately recognized that something was bothering you and tried to help. He would not have noticed if it were any of the rest of us.” They were quiet for a while before Diana pressed Anne. “Well, are you going to tell me how you are feeling? You mentioned emotional upheaval, and I witnessed what happened yesterday.”

“Oh, Diana, the dance yesterday was magical!” Anne sighed deeply.

Diana smiled indulgently. “This is my point, Anne, and Jane’s earlier. I danced with Gilbert yesterday, too, and for me it was merely perfunctory. He watched you almost every moment. After we finished, I looked back when I realized you had not followed, and I saw you staring at each other. You two have such a strong connection. I wish you would admit it.”

Anne gave up pretending. “I do. I admit it. I was overwhelmed with so many confusing feelings.”

“Feelings are good. Would you care to elaborate?”

“I’ve always thought he was handsome, even when I thought I hated him. Have you ever noticed what a splendid chin he has?”

“No, I cannot say I have, but I concur that he is very handsome.”

“Yes, inconveniently so, and he has the most beautiful eyes.” Anne shook herself to keep herself from dwelling on his eyes. “I admire his intelligence, dedication, and ambition. He’s completely charming when he wants to be. He is so good with Delphine, too. How many teenage boys show that level of devotion to a baby? He works so hard but never complains. He is utterly admirable.”

“This all sounds promising. Do not be vexed for me saying this, but it sounds like you have a healthy crush yourself.”

Anne considered this before answering. “I do. Oh, Diana I can’t say precisely how deep these feelings go, but they’re prodigiously strong. He’s the only boy I’ve ever thought of. Ever.” Diana’s eyes went wide at that admission. “For so long, I’ve dismissed those thoughts and refused to acknowledge them, but when we were dancing, I experienced a true epiphany. It was as if a veil was lifted from my inner consciousness, and I understood what I had been denying with perfect clarity. Every time our hands touched, I felt transported. I think he felt it, too, if his eyes are to be trusted. His gaze was so intense. Still, the last time I tried to understand his eyes didn’t go so well. I think I alarmed him by staring the way I did, but I was curious.”

Diana interrupted. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, well,” Anne realized she had been rambling and stammered, “when I explained the Take Notice board to him, the conversation seemed to be going well until I suggested he post for Ruby. He pulled away then and said he wasn’t a take notice kind of guy, but when I tried to tell Ruby he wasn’t interested, she said his eyes had been full of romance when I was talking to him about her. Except I hadn’t been talking about her. Do you think he thought I wanted him to post about me? About us?”

“I would say it is probable,” Diana confirmed.

Anne felt a growing dread when she recalled that moment. “Oh, dearest Diana, what have I done? He verified that posting on the board was something to do if you are thinking about a future together. I admit I got lost in the moment, and he asked if I was suggesting he post. I blurted out he should post for Ruby, and it was like a door slammed shut. See, I always put my foot in in with him.”

“May I make a suggestion?” Anne nodded. “If I may be blunt, you have given Gilbert a lot of mixed signals. If you are encouraging him to make romantic overtures to other girls, then he likely thinks you are not interested.” Diana paused. “What happened yesterday after practice? I saw you gathering your things, and then you were both gone.”

Anne shook her head at her behavior. “I ran. I didn’t know what to do, so I left as soon as possible. I think he did, too. Then Charlie ambushed me. Walking home with him was its own horror, but we can talk about that later.”

Diana raised her eyebrows but stuck to the more pressing issue. “Anne, I cannot know for certain what he is feeling, but if he believes you do not care for him, then he is stuck. Perhaps you could make an effort to let him know you have feelings for him.”

Anne felt hopeful. “How?”

“Flirt,” Diana said simply.

Anne was appalled. “I don’t know how to flirt.”

Diana sighed. “I am not suggesting you play the coquette.” Anne exhaled in relief. “Make more of an effort to talk to him. Smile more. Tease him. Compliment him. I think that would be enough to at least encourage him.”

“I don’t know. If he finds that change in behavior out of character, he might just think I’m addled.”

“Well, you could always just tell him.”

***********

“Gracious, heavenly Father, thank You for this extraordinary day.

“First, I would like to express my sincere contrition and humbly ask Your forgiveness for this morning’s incident. I never would’ve asked Gilbert a question about reproduction if my friends had not forced me to, but to do so on the steps of Your house must have been particularly wicked. I hope that You agree that my severe humiliation is ample punishment and that You will absolve me of my sin. I must admit that I almost skipped my prayers tonight. I thought myself unable to face You but then realized, since You saw the whole thing happen anyway, I might as well commence groveling.

“Fortunately, the rest of the day has been exceptional. I hope You approve of our celebration of Beltane. I realize such behavior was not terribly Presbyterian of us, but we intended no blasphemy as we are clearly not pagans of any sort. You will still see all of us in church next Sunday. We meant only to celebrate womanhood. As You created us as women, I hope You approve of our appreciation of Your most inspired creation. Afterward, I felt liberated. While we still have ridiculously oppressive rules to contend with down here, reclaiming our bodies for ourselves felt proper and just. Thank You, gracious, heavenly Father, for making us just as we are. Red hair and all.

“When I returned home to see that Belle safely delivered her precious new foal, I was overwhelmed with gratitude. I commend Your choice to make Belle a mother. She will guide her foal well. Thank You for the blessing of this new life and for the new possibilities that go along with it.

“I have one more issue to discuss this evening. As I’ve matured, I’ve refrained from asking for things that I want unless it is of the utmost importance. This falls into this category. It’s about Gilbert. I am not asking You to do something vulgar like subjugate his will and force him to love me most scandalously, although that might be exceedingly entertaining. I merely seek guidance. I’m uncertain how to proceed. Must I meekly wait for him? I fear that if I do, spinsterhood is assured, yet these feelings of empowerment and new possibilities coursing through me stir me to act. Should I tell him how I feel? You will recall I once wondered about kissing a boy, yet everyone insisted I had to wait to be kissed. I still think that, in the right circumstances, there would be nothing wrong with me initiating a kiss. If that’s true, why can’t I approach him now? I might die of embarrassment in the process though, and I often say the wrong thing to him. Please, help me know what to do. I must get this right. Thank You, as always, most gracious, heavenly Father, for listening and for Your perpetual benevolence. Amen.”

Anne straightened up too quickly. Due to her fatigue and sudden movement, her head swam, and she stumbled backward a few steps into her dresser. In an effort to steady herself, her fingers slipped on her doily and pulled it off the dresser. She heard a clatter. She looked to see what had fallen and bent over to retrieve her pen. She regarded the Pen of Possibility and slowly smiled before turning her eyes heavenward.

“Thank You, gracious, heavenly Father, for answering my prayer so quickly. You are ineffably clever.”

Anne grabbed paper and carefully tore a piece that would be the appropriate size. She used the larger portion of the now severed paper to draft her wording before carefully writing her notice on the smaller piece. An exhilarated yet exhausted Anne climbed into bed and dreamed of soft eyes and a splendid chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I had great fun writing Anne praying in the way that only Anne can, which is also why I went with the reverential capitalization stylistic choice (thumbing nose at the Chicago Manual of Style) because, of course, Anne's notions of piety would be best represented that way. 
> 
> Second, I apparently have a great need for Anne to accept apples (in one form or another) from Gilbert to indicate some level of her acceptance of his feelings. It happened last fic, too, and it will come up again. 
> 
> Third, you will notice that Anne, when talking about the veil lifting, did not mention being Elizabeth Bennet dancing with Mr. Darcy in a romantic stupor because, as a massive Pride and Prejudice fan, I am highly annoyed by that line. Elizabeth despised Darcy when they danced. There was nothing romantic about it at all for her... unless your only frame of reference is the Keira Knightley movie version, which, while lovely in many ways, misses some vital character points. As Anne only had the book at her disposal, she never would have said such a thing. Rant over. 
> 
> Finally, thank you for reading. I make every effort to respond to all of my reviews. I'd love to hear from you!


	2. The Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert's world tilts on its axis.

* * *

The giggles emanating from the huddle of girls had become ridiculous. Gilbert had heard Anne shushing them repeatedly, but something had the rest of them in quite a state. He had barely read one page in the last ten minutes or so. _So much for using my lunch break to make progress on this chapter on the heart._ Gilbert sighed.

He heard a commotion in the back of the schoolhouse. He glanced up as Anne scurried to her seat. Her head was down, and she was blushing. She had been twitchy all day. He wondered what was bothering her.

She had almost been late that morning. Before class, the other girls had been talking excitedly about “Anne’s ritual,” “the fire,” and “womanhood.” Gilbert had no idea what that was about, but, knowing Anne, the tale would be most entertaining. Then again, after they accosted him at church the previous morning, he probably did not want to know. Flustered, Anne had entered from the side door at the last second; this was highly unusual. She had not relaxed all day, and she was deliberately ignoring him. Lunch with her friends had apparently not helped. With her mercurial reactions to him, he feared an inquiry might trigger an explosion, so he decided to let her process what was troubling her without his interference. He returned to his book.

He should not have bothered. Moments later, Charlie walked to Anne’s desk. Gilbert felt a knot in his chest grow as he watched Charlie fidget nervously before addressing her. “Hello, Anne.”

Her eyes briefly regarded Charlie before darting from side to side. “Charlie,” she said simply. Her flashing eyes made her look like a caged animal seeking escape.

Charlie silently scrutinized her before finally asking, “Did you meant it?” She peered at him questioningly. “Did you mean what you wrote?”

Gilbert had observed Anne blush countless times, and he appreciated that flush every time except when it signaled anger. He had never, however, seen her react like this; Anne turned almost purple. Despite her evident distress, she looked Charlie straight in the eye and answered, “Yes, I did.”

“Oh,” was his eloquent response. Charlie glanced away from her before taking a deep breath and adding, “Well, I hope you don’t come to regret such an action. Such assertiveness is unattractive in a woman.”

Gilbert felt anger rising at Charlie insulting Anne that way, but before he could process further, Charlie turned and saw Gilbert observing their tête-à-tête. Charlie’s face hardened and gave Gilbert a scathing glare.

Charlie stomped past Gilbert and threw himself into the seat behind him. Gilbert glanced at Anne’s rigid form, twisted around, and asked quietly, “Charlie, did I do something wrong?” He recognized that asking about Anne was not a good idea.

“No, Gilbert. You did nothing wrong. You never do,” Charlie said icily.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I looked up and saw you scowling at me as if I’d hit your mother.”

“You keep my mother out of this. She’s a saint.” Charlie actually tossed his hair back.

Gilbert sighed. “I’m not bringing your mother into this. I was speaking figuratively.”

“Leave it alone, Gilbert. I don’t want to talk about this with you. You’ll figure it out soon enough.” Gilbert was about to turn around and let him stew when Charlie continued. “My God, you don’t have to do anything. Girls just fall in your lap. I know you’ve liked her for ages, but you never bothered to try – just batted your eyes at her during dance practice – and won anyway.”

Gilbert had an inkling of what he might be talking about and was cautiously exultant. He decided it was an ideal time to play dumb and fought to keep his breathing under control. “I won? What did I win? Are we competing?”

“Apparently we weren’t. Congratulations, by the way. I hope you’ll be happy,” Charlie added bitterly.

Gilbert looked at him blankly for a moment then began turning around but was stopped by Charlie’s voice, which sounded less angry but more pained. “Gilbert.” He met Charlie’s eyes. “Don’t hurt her.”

Gilbert made an effort to appear confused then slowly rotated his torso to the front and let his eyes pass over the girls across the aisle. All of Anne’s friends had returned and were watching him. He wondered if any of them had heard this exchange. _Great._ Anne, hunched over some paper, was scribbling furiously. Gilbert looked back at Diana, who raised her eyebrows at him. Hoping to gain more information, he tried his confused look on her; Diana’s eyes moved in the direction of the side door. Of the Take Notice board. Gilbert nodded once at her, glanced at Anne again, and pretended to resume reading his book. His ears pounded from his now thundering heartbeat.

 _Don’t get ahead of yourself. It might not mean what you think it means._ Gilbert reviewed all the evidence of what had happened with Anne since this morning, especially the last few minutes. The excessive giggling of her friends, her tension and embarrassment, Charlie chastising her for something she wrote. What were the alternate explanations? Anne asked Charlie to proof an article she wrote that angered him? No, she only trusted Diana and himself to proofread her work. Even if she had, that would not explain what Charlie said to him _– Charlie clearly thinks there is something between Anne and me –_ or Diana’s look to the board. Could she be gesturing to the door or outside for some other reason? He racked his brain, but nothing reasonable that fit the situation came to mind. _Did she actually post for me?_

For the first time since the board became active, he kicked himself for ignoring it. Charlie had posted for Anne last week, but had Anne ever posted? He tried to recall any relevant, gossipy tidbit he had overheard about the board. Moody and Paul talked about it the most. Moody lamented once that the girls only posted anonymously unless a boy had posted about them first. Was that always the case? Charlie had called Anne assertive. _How am I supposed to sit here until class is over?_ Gilbert spent the entire geography lesson staring at Anne and thinking he was being subtle. He was not.

When Miss Stacy dismissed the class, he asked her if he could speak to her about Dr. Emily Oak and the University of Toronto. The classroom cleared out without him speaking to anyone. The conversation took longer than he wanted, but Miss Stacy would be sending a letter of introduction and recommendation to Dr. Oak. Gilbert gathered his things and finally found himself blessedly alone in front of the Take Notice board. He scanned its contents until he spotted:

> Of all my treasured memories formed in the schoolhouse, my happiest is dancing with Gilbert Blythe.  
>  – ASC

Elation rushed through his entire body. She had felt it too and wanted him to know her feelings. He read the notice over and over. And then again. And then again, but slower, just to make sure. Then once backwards for reasons even he did not understand. He probably stood in front of the board for a good five minutes grinning like a fool, until…

 _Winnie. Oh no. No no no no no!_ Winnie and her parents were visiting that weekend for the fair. He had been looking forward to it, but now the prospect filled him with an icy dread. How had he not thought about her once all afternoon since this started? He walked away, head down, his elation gone.

Walking home in a daze, he battled his racing and incoherent thoughts. Stepping inside, he dropped his books and stood silently, staring at a spot on the floor.

“Gilbert? Are you all right?” Her voice startled him.

“Oh, my apologies, Miss Cuthbert. My mind was miles away.” _Mostly with your daughter at Green Gables._ He forced a smile.

“No apologies are necessary for that. I live with Anne, after all. Her mind is perpetually in the clouds. Except for when she is attempting to right the world’s wrongs, and then she becomes inconveniently focused.” Marilla smiled fondly.

Gilbert grinned at that. “She is probably the most determined person I know. And the most outspoken.”

Marilla grimaced. “That she is. Sometimes it gets her in trouble, but her heart is always in the right place. She would do anything for those she cares about.” Marilla paused. Her words reinforced what he already knew to be true. Marilla let out a small laugh, a sound Gilbert had rarely heard. “You should’ve seen her determination at trying to get her letter to you when you were at sea. She felt it was only fair that you knew about the gold. Of course, it was all of naught, but that wasn’t her fault. Did you know that she’s the one who figured out it was a grift?” He nodded, remembering the story of how she and Marilla had been tied up by the criminals. He swallowed down some bile as Marilla smiled at the thought of her daughter. “She’s remarkable. I wish you could’ve seen her excitement when you wrote her back. She was thrilled with everything from the distance it had traveled to the way you’d written her name – and that was before she’d even opened the envelope.”

Gilbert felt his heart tighten and laughed softly at that. “Well, I hope the contents weren’t too much of a letdown.”

“I’m sure they weren’t. She was so pleased to hear from you.” Marilla glanced around the kitchen. “Well, now that you’re home, I will leave Delphine in your care. She’s been asleep for about 40 minutes and had a bottle right before she went down, so she shouldn’t need one right when she wakes up. I must get home to work on supper.” She gathered her shawl and her hat.

“Thank you, Miss Cuthbert. I don’t know how we would manage without the help of all your family. We’re really grateful.”

“Of course, Gilbert.” She smiled gently. “We all miss Mary and want to see you and Bash through this difficult time. It’s what family does, after all.”

After Marilla shut the door behind her, Gilbert sat down and lightly and repeatedly thunked his head on the kitchen table.

***********

“Uh. Blythe?” Gilbert startled at Bash’s voice. “You OK?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Gilbert answered from the sink where he had finished cleaning the dinner dishes.

“You sure? You don’t look it, and you’ve barely said a word since I came in.”

Gilbert was about to dismiss Bash’s concern when he realized how stupid that would be. He needed advice. Wiping his hands on a dish towel, he turned and regarded Bash who was giving Delly her evening bottle.

“No. You’re right. I’m not fine.” He held up a hand to forestall Bash’s impending questions. “I will tell you what it is, but I beg you to take this seriously. I can’t handle your teasing right now.”

“When have I ever teased you? Mocked you, sure…”

“Bash, I mean it. I don’t know what to do.”

“You take all the fun out of life.” Gilbert presented what he hoped was his most pitiful expression. “Fine. I’ll do my best to suppress my natural wit and ease you through your current crisis.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes and sat heavily in his chair at the table. “Your forbearance is appreciated.” He inhaled deeply and recounted the day’s events. Bash’s smile grew wider and wider as the story unfolded.

As he fell silent, Bash finally spoke up. “So, I take it you were talking about Anne the other night with all those dancing-based feelings.” Gilbert nodded. “If I’d known you were talking about her and actual emotions rather than… urges, I would’ve answered you differently.” Bash chuckled at the horrified look on Gilbert’s face. “I don’t see what the problem is, Blythe. You’ve always liked Anne. What’s… oh.” He grimaced.

“Yeah,” Gilbert confirmed. “Oh.”

“That does make things a bit stickier.”

Gilbert groaned. “Winnie and her parents are coming here in five days, and Anne has finally shown that she might feel something for me. What do I do?”

“Well, you need to choose.”

“I’d worked out that much, thanks. How do I make the right decision?”

Bash laughed. “Now, when I met her, I liked Winnie well enough, but are you really pretending like these are equal choices? Come on, Blythe.”

Bash’s look was too knowing. “Bash, please.”

“All right. I’ll play along. You probably need to talk through it anyway. You keep too much locked in that head of yours. And you know, you could’ve avoided all of this if you’d taken my advice ages ago.”

“Which advice is that?”

“About how only boy won’t admit when he’s gone over a lady. If you’d told Anne before you met Winnie, then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Ideally, yes, but I’m still not convinced Anne was ready to hear it.”

“Well, she seems to be now, so let’s start there. Anne’s notice was brave. She might not have said she loved you, but her intent seems clear – that she was talking about more than just friendly feelings. Do you agree?” Gilbert nodded. “Do you have similar assurances from Winnie?”

“She’s implied she enjoys my company. She’s bringing her parents here, so that must mean something.”

“Yes, the parents. I must admit, I was surprised. I didn’t think your relationship had gone that far.” Bash looked him straight in the eyes. “You do know she must be expecting marriage?”

He scoffed. “What? Of course not. I’ve only taken her to tea three times.” _What a ridiculous notion._

Bash’s tone became insistent. “Taken her out on dates and then invited her and her family to your hometown. Come on, Blythe. What do you think she thinks this visit means? What do her parents think it means?”

Suddenly, Gilbert was unsure. “I guess I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

Bash sighed. “That much is obvious. Let’s set aside that discussion for now. Tell me what you like about Winnie. About how you feel about her.”

“Well, I’m fond of her. She’s beautiful and funny. Charming, I guess. Above all, she’s easy to be with.”

Bash appeared intrigued. “Easy? In what way?”

“Our conversation is uncomplicated. We don’t talk about serious things, so it’s just easy.”

“So, you mean it’s shallow.”

Gilbert bristled. “What? I don’t think that’s fair. She just told me that at tea we can’t talk about serious things, so we don’t.”

Bash rolled his eyes. “Oh, Blythe.” He shook his head.

“What?” Bash was displaying a newfound knack for making Gilbert feel blind.

“She’s easy because you don’t talk about anything real. If you’re only making polite conversation, you don’t really know her. She’s a society woman making polite society conversation just the way her mother taught her. Even at the plantation in Trinidad, I saw how those girls were schooled. Unlike your relationship with Anne, your relationship with Winnie has nothing to do with real life. It’s stuck in a tea shop or in Dr. Ward’s office. Of course, it’s easy. Have you ever had a serious conversation with Winnie?”

Gilbert felt a bit foolish after hearing Bash’s words, which he knew bore some truth. At least he could somewhat refute his observation. “One. I expressed my doubts over becoming a doctor, at feeling helpless at not being able to save people. She said that whatever I turned my passion to next, she was sure I would be successful.”

Bash thought for a moment. “That was kind and supportive, but it’s also rather empty.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a smart young man, Blythe, so to say you’ll succeed at whatever you decide to do is more polite talk that barely says anything at all.”

Gilbert froze. He had felt so bolstered by that remark. He had not looked at it as her customary refusal to broach complicated subjects; he had only felt flattered. His mind wandered to that terrible day in late March.

“I had a similar conversation with Anne right after I told Mary she was dying.” Gilbert looked at Bash; their mutual sadness reflected in the other’s eyes. “Anne wished that I’d never have to do such a thing again but declared it was unavoidable. She said that people would seek me out because of my compassion and that I would make a wonderful doctor.”

Bash smiled softly. “Do you see the difference in what each of them said? It’s not that what Winnie said was wrong, but Anne, dear Anne, told you a hard truth, that there would be more pain ahead while advising you not to run from it. She is something else.”

Gilbert swallowed. He knew this all too well. He had known from the beginning what his decision would be – what it would always be. Once he read her notice, he felt he finally might have the future he had presumed impossible. Why should he turn away from what he always wanted for something decidedly less?

Bash put down the empty bottle. He draped the burp cloth over his shirt, brought Delphine to his shoulder, and began to rub her back.

Gilbert sighed. “We both know where this is going, but let’s finish it to make sure I’ve considered everything.”

Bash grinned broadly at that remark but was distracted when Delly let out a soft burp. “There it is. That’s Daddy’s good girl.” He dabbed her lips with the burp cloth and turned her around so that she faced Gilbert.

“OK. I want you to consider your life without Winifred and then your life without Anne because you can’t have both. Eventually, you’ll have to give one of them up. If you choose Winnie, you might move away, or Anne might move away. You’d be friends in name only, and she’d only be a memory.” Gilbert felt his heart break at the possibility. “Or you might both stay in Avonlea, and you would have to watch her marry another man and bear his children.” Gilbert’s stomach roiled, and he shook his head to remove that notion from his head.

“You don’t seem to like that idea.”

“I feel ill at the thought.”

“And leaving Winifred? Or watching her marry someone else?”

Gilbert felt nothing, which made him feel guilty. “I barely know her. I feel awful saying it, but I wouldn’t miss her.”

Bash nodded. “I asked how you felt about Winnie. Tell me how you feel about Anne. Honestly, for once.”

Gilbert took a deep breath. “There is no one in the world like Anne. She is not only beautiful, but she has a beautiful soul. Nothing makes me happier than hearing her laugh. She brings so much joy to the people she cares about. She’s thoughtful. Her temper causes a lot of trouble, which can be frustrating, but she always finds a way to make it right. Sometimes that explosiveness is exciting. I love the way she challenges me. She’s brilliant and so creative. Her imagination inspires me. I’ve cared about her since the first day we met. I worry about her when she’s unhappy or unwell. I want to give her… everything. The idea of living without her hurts too much.” Bash raised an eyebrow at him. “I love her.” He felt a weight lift after admitting his most deeply held truth aloud.

Bash smiled. “I knew you’d get there, you moke. How long have you known that you loved her?”

“I’m not sure. Ages. I never wanted to acknowledge it because I always knew she didn’t feel the same way about me.”

“Except now she might.” Gilbert nodded. “Tell me, Blythe, why did you ever take up with Winnie if you loved Anne?”

“Stupidity. Fear. To boost my ego. I don’t know. Winifred was safe. She couldn’t hurt me. I’d had a few bad encounters with Anne and was tired of torturing myself – of wanting something I could never have. I told myself I had to move on.”

“But you didn’t.” Bash stood and handed Delly to him.

“But I didn’t. I never could,” Gilbert confirmed while adjusting his niece to a comfortable position.

“Soooooo?” Bash asked in a sing-song voice.

“So, tomorrow I go to Charlottetown. I have to break things off with Winifred.” He kissed his niece’s cheek and cuddled her close.

“Annnnnnd?”

“It’s Anne. It’s always been Anne.”

“Which means I WIIIIINNNNNNN!” Bash began gyrating.

Aghast, Gilbert covered Delphine’s eyes. “Don’t look Delly. You shouldn’t lose all respect for your father before you’re even six months old.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a subtle Nine Inch Nails reference buried in there. Hats off to anyone who catches it. 
> 
> I'm declaring only 3 teas in this story. Per the show, the first was right before Mary's illness, and he stopped working with Dr. Ward right after her death. The second one we saw was likely only their second tea. I'm generously giving them one more because I think the show wanted us to think there were more, so perhaps he went another time before the fair to finalize plans. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I appreciate any and all reviews.


	3. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feels awfully familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don’t warn readers about what’s coming, but I don’t want you to be disappointed when you reach the end. This chapter is very short, and, while they do interact, Anne and Gilbert don’t yet talk privately. This was the first part of the chapter I was debating about splitting, and I’ve done it. I think it works better this way, so hold on a bit longer for their first proper talk.

* * *

Anne cursed her current lack of courage. She had overflowed with it both Sunday night and as she determinedly marched out of the house Monday morning. As she approached the schoolhouse, however, she had struggled yet eventually forced herself to pin the notice on the board. She had not looked at Gilbert all day. She maintained a single-minded focus and refused to joke with or smile at him, for she knew if she met his eyes, she would panic and engage in something very ill-advised, like scream at him for being so frustratingly calm. _Or throw myself into his lap._ Instead, she had stared at the chalkboard and Miss Stacy all day. Her one concession was to ogle the back of his head when she returned to the classroom after lunch.

As Gilbert always ignored the Take Notice board, she wondered if he had seen her post. Surely by now, a day later, someone had told him. Her anxiety over this likelihood is why she was deliberately arriving five minutes late for school. She had anticipated this difficulty the day before, so she had warned Diana of her planned tardiness so that she did not wait for Anne before school. Diana had attempted to talk her out of it to no avail.

“What good is posting for him if you never talk to him again?” she had asked.

“I will. I only need a few days to adjust to this constant state of acute embarrassment.”

“Anne, I admire your boldness, and I am sorry Charlie said what he did.” Anne scoffed. “I do not think Gilbert will feel that way. He seems to be inordinately fond of your bolder moves.” Anne rolled her eyes. “Not that I think you should, but if you are so embarrassed, why not take it down?”

“I believe it’s too late as most of the school saw it during lunch. No. I’m still determined. Plus, our gracious heavenly Father gave me a sign. Who am I to deny Providence?”

Diana had not been able to argue with that.

Finally standing before the schoolhouse, Anne took a deep breath and quietly opened the door. She divested herself of her outerwear and tiptoed into the classroom.

“Come in, Anne!” A rumble hit her ears as most of the class turned to peer at her.

“My apologies, Miss Stacy. There was a fiasco with the chickens, and I had to help round them up.” Anne failed to mention that she had created said fiasco to fabricate a reason to be late without technically lying. While Matthew was good humored about the commotion, Jerry had been quite annoyed at starting his day by chasing chickens; annoying Jerry, however, was an ideal way to start her day.

“That’s all right, Anne, but please take your seat. We’re working on Trigonometry.” 

_Trigonometry! Geometry’s even eviler cousin!_ She reflexively grimaced. Anne focused on Diana as she walked to her seat. In her peripheral vision, she could see that Gilbert was watching her while everyone else had turned back to Miss Stacy. She celebrated her minor victory of reaching her seat without blushing, tripping, or falling at his feet.

She sighed as she regarded her twin nemeses of sine and cosine and resigned herself to spending the next hour in a perfect mathematical malaise.

Just over an hour and a half later, Miss Stacy ended her history lecture early. “Class, I want everyone to proceed to chapter 14 in your history books and begin reading about the reign of Queen Elizabeth. I have some complicated notes on photosynthesis to put on the board, which will take a bit of time. If you worked ahead and already read chapter 14,” her eyes met Anne’s, “I suggest you review it or other chapters.”

Anne, of course, had not been able to resist peering ahead at the chapter describing the redheaded, independent queen who was one of the greatest monarchs to ever live. _The Virgin Queen!_ Anne could not decide if that was ultimately more romantic or tragic. She happily settled in for a fresh examination on her reign.

Anne had only been reading for a few minutes when she heard a plinking noise. She briefly looked around but did not see the cause. Miss Stacy was drawing the cycle of plants and light on the board with the flair she expected of Miss Stacy. _The illustrations really made the process come alive in a way that I never –_ plink. A tiny piece of chalk landed right in front of her. She stared at it and let out a slow breath.

Heart thudding, Anne slowly turned her head to see Gilbert smiling at her in a way that was downright inappropriate for the classroom. He surreptitiously waved a folded-up piece of paper at her. She shook her head at him. He raised his eyebrows and nodded at her. _Always contradicting me._

They both glanced at Miss Stacy, who seemed completely absorbed by writing about chlorophyll.

Gilbert stood and sneaked across the aisle. Anne’s eyes were huge, as she watched him crouch by her seat and place both an apple and the note on her desk. An intense déjà vu overwhelmed her. He must have felt it too because he whispered, “Don’t worry. I won’t pull your braid this time.” He grinned at her and crept back to his seat.

She quickly snatched the note from underneath the apple and put it in her lap. She heard Charlie splutter and quietly mock, “Ugh. Really?” A few of the girls started giggling.

Without turning around, Miss Stacy said, “Chapter 14 everyone. Focus.”

Anne peeked at Gilbert who was nonchalantly reading again. _The model student who never, ever causes trouble._ She stifled a snort. Anne looked at Diana who grinned at her and gestured to the note. “Read it,” she mouthed.

Anne promptly unfolded the note and read:

> Dear Anne,
> 
> I’d rather not spend another day without you looking at me. You might recall I act stupidly when you ignore me. I really want to talk to you privately but can’t stay for study group today. May I have the privilege of walking you home tomorrow?
> 
> Yours,  
>  Gilbert
> 
> P.S. I felt the same way. About dancing with you, that is.
> 
> P.P.S. You were late on purpose, weren’t you?

Anne momentarily could not decide if she was more excited by his confirmation of reciprocal feelings or annoyed that he was well aware that her tardiness had been an avoidance tactic. _The former, definitely the former_.

Anne eased her slate from underneath her math book and wrote, “Tomorrow” on it.

She looked around to verify that no one was looking at her but Gilbert. She held up her slate so that he could read it. He smiled, and she put it back down.

He wrote on his own slate and then showed her the words “Can’t wait.”

Embarrassed and thrilled, she smiled shyly and turned around. Diana immediately whispered to her, “’Can’t wait’ for what?”

“Diana!” Anne hissed. “Were you spying on us?”

“Of course,” Diana confirmed. “And?”

“He asked to walk me home tomorrow. He can’t today.”

“That is unfortunate. The wait will be agony!” Diana breathed dramatically.

Anne poked her friend in the side, and Diana shied away and giggled softly.

Anne chanced another look at Gilbert. He had clearly observed their antics and appeared amused. He rested his chin on his hand and continued to gaze at her with a soft smile on his face. Anne could not help but smile back. _This cannot be happening!_ She pinched her arm and almost squealed aloud from relief that she was not imagining his apple resting by her slate.

***********

Wednesday afternoon could not arrive fast enough for Anne, but arrive it finally did. Since Gilbert had deposited the apple on her desk the previous day, a restlessness had overtaken her and was eased only by copious furtive glances and tender smiles between them.

Most of the class was gathering their belongings from the cloakroom when Anne was suddenly pulled into a hug by Diana, who whispered, “Do you want to meet early tomorrow morning? In case you need to talk?”

“Fifteen minutes early?” Anne suggested.

“I will be there. Good luck!” For the millionth time Anne marveled at her good fortune to have Diana’s friendship. She pulled away and smiled at her friend.

She heard Gilbert’s voice behind her. “Anne, are you ready?”

Before she could answer, Charlie huffed loudly and muttered several unintelligible words, one of which sounded suspiciously like, “Fickle.” Before she could accost – er – correct him, Josie chimed in.

“See, Ruby. All you needed to do was ignore decorum, and Gilbert could’ve been yours. Only trash like Anne would be so forward. It’s too bad you have to settle for Moody.”

As Anne watched Moody’s face fall, Ruby exploded. “Josie Pye! What a horrible thing to say. I would not be settling in any way. I have come to understand better what I want in a man. No offense, Gilbert.”

“None taken,” Gilbert drawled.

“Come on, Moody. You may walk me home.” Anne watched Ruby lead a revived Moody out the door.

Josie’s expression soured, and everyone was watching either her, Anne, or Gilbert.

Before Anne could respond to Josie, Gilbert handled it. “You know Josie, that was a cruel thing to say about Moody, who is unfailingly kind to everyone. It was a terrible thing to say to Ruby, who is supposed to be your friend. It’s utterly disgusting the way you disparage Anne. You must do so because you’re jealous.”

“Why would I be jealous of _that_?”

 _That?_ Anne seethed.

“Oh, I don’t know. Her intelligence, her imagination, her incomparably beautiful hair, her compassion, her loyal friends, her fighting spirit. Pick one. Also, the only reason Anne’s notice worked was because it was from Anne. I wouldn’t have responded to anyone else. The only reason I never posted for her is because I believed I could never win her over.” Anne inhaled sharply at his admission; he seemed unfazed. “Would you like to add anything, Anne?”

“Thank you, Gilbert I think you covered it.” She hesitated and then added, “On second thought.” She stared Josie in the eye. “Josie, please consider why you sometimes act as if you’re my friend, like when celebrating womanhood, yet call me trash only a few days later. So much for solidarity.” Josie’s eyes flickered.

“And you!” Anne pointed at Charlie who paled. “Fickle? Please tell me in what way I was fickle. I never gave you any indication that I liked you beyond friendship. If I had refused to let you walk with me, I’m sure you’d label me in some other awful way, like I was discourteous or frigid. I was trying to be nice. One walk home does not entitle you to marry me.”

Charlie gaped at her but offered no response until he finally managed a “Sorry.”

“Apology accepted. I hope everyone has a pleasant evening.”

Anne strode out the door with her back straight and her head held high. She heard Gilbert follow her into the bright sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has walloped me again, and free time is at a premium. I will get the next chapter out as fast as possible.
> 
> Thank you to everyone has left such lovely reviews. I do my best to reply to everyone. I appreciate everyone who reads. Please take a moment to let me know what you think.


	4. A Bit More Déjà Vu, yet from Another's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert finally talk.
> 
> or
> 
> Gilbert gushes and grovels.

* * *

They swiftly walked in silence until they covered some distance. Gilbert kept his lips clamped tightly shut but was losing the battle to maintain a straight face. Anne looked at him and began to laugh.

“Shhhh,” Gilbert admonished. “If they hear you, you’ll ruin the effect of your dignified departure.” Then he started laughing, too. 

She rolled her eyes. “Well, that was unexpected and not how I envisioned this walk beginning.”

“I confess I couldn’t have predicted that either, but I love seeing you like that – putting someone who deserves it in their place, especially when it’s not me.” He grinned at her.

“When dealing with others, my temper can be my greatest ally or my greatest foe. That was a good use of temper, but I’m trying to control it better.”

“You were brilliant. Charlie had no business calling you fickle. What you said to both of them was on point, and you did not attack them personally. Well done,” he congratulated her with a smirk.

“Thank you, sir.” She curtsied mockingly. “Poor Moody.” She shook her head and then brightened. “You handled Josie brilliantly.”

Gilbert appreciated the rare compliment. “She and Billy are courting, right?”

“Indeed they are. I imagine their conversations are stimulating.”

He laughed. “They deserve each other. Then again, they’d probably say the same about us.”

“I doubt that,” she muttered. He looked at her questioningly. She huffed, “I’m beneath you. Orphan trash.”

Gilbert voiced his annoyance. “What pretentious nonsense! How can they walk around so puffed up? I’m shocked they can get through a door.” He searched for her smile, but Anne turned her face away from him. “Anne?” She said nothing. “Please tell me you don’t believe such garbage.”

He watched her closely as Anne turned her clear eyes to the sky. “No, not really. No one chooses their origins. I believe my parents were good people, but even if they weren’t, that shouldn’t reflect on my character. I should be judged on my own actions, who I am.” She sighed and lowered her head. “Still, my childhood was very different than theirs. And yours. I saw and experienced things that some people would say taints me.”

Gilbert was concerned by her guarded tone. “You know anyone who says that is wrong.”

She sighed. “I do. Some days I struggle with it a bit.”

“Well, let me remind you. Anne, you are so much more than what might have happened to you. It might inform who you are, but it doesn’t define you. You are such a dazzling light in this world and so far above the likes of Josie and Billy, and you know it.”

“It’s not hard to be above Billy. He’s a cretin.” She nudged his arm with her own.

“Thank you for that frighteningly apt description.” He nudged her back. He was quiet for a moment before adding, “I don’t want to force a confidence, but if you ever want or need to, you can talk to me about your life before Avonlea – about any of it.”

Her slight smile relieved him. “Honestly, I try not to dwell on it, but thank you. Perhaps someday.” She suddenly jumped forward and kicked at a rock in front of her and sent it skittering down the path. She chuckled. “Now, I don’t know why I did that. The poor rock didn’t deserve such treatment. I have been known to lash out excessively.” He saw her looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

“Hmmmm. Well, you don’t know what kind of mischief that rock might have caused.” He pointed at another rock on the path. “Like pulling on that girl rock’s braids.”

She snickered. “Then he deserved what he got.”

“Yes, he did,” he agreed with a chuckle.

They fell silent as they entered the wooded part of the path; the trees began to close around them.

Finally, Gilbert admitted, “I’m really glad you posted.”

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed after your little scene yesterday,” she teased. “Although, it was awkward, aside from worrying about your reaction. The girls were so shocked. When the other girls post, they pretend it’s anonymous, as if we don’t recognize each other’s handwriting.”

He smirked. “Good point. Takes some of the mystery out of having a secret admirer.”

“Yes, but they can pretend that posting anonymously demonstrates decorum.” She rolled her eyes.

“Their logic seems flawed.” He swallowed nervously and began. “You realize you’ve had a secret admirer of you own.”

“Charlie? Well, he has been kind of obvious.” She laughed tensely. “How do you think you did on the history test?”

Her avoidance confused him slightly. He frowned. “Anne, do you not want to talk about us?”

“Sorry. I’m not used to feeling so… exposed?”

“Vulnerable?” He offered.

“Exactly.”

“Yeah, me too, but as you were brave enough to post, I should confess first. I – ” Gilbert took a deep breath and willed his heart to slow. “I have liked you for a very long time.”

“You have?” She seemed genuinely surprised.

“Yes. You didn’t know?”

“No.” Anne gathered her thoughts. “For how long?”

Gilbert felt his cheeks warm. “Actually, since the day we met.”

She gaped at him. “What? I thought you hated me!”

Gilbert laughed lightly. “What gave you such an absurd idea?”

“You made fun of my hair.”

Bemused, Gilbert blinked at her. “Anne, I love your hair. I’ve always loved your hair. It’s always the brightest, most eye-catching thing in the room. Carrots was not meant as an insult. It was supposed to be playful.”

“Playful?”

“Playful.” He affirmed nodding. “And, in my misguided way, affectionate.” He shot her a grin.

Her eyebrows rose at this new understanding of their story. “Affectionate? Then why did you pull it?”

“As I said, I act stupidly when you ignore me.” He smiled more broadly when she giggled.

Anne began her own confession. “I’ve liked you for quite a while. Not that long. I was truly angry with you at first. I thought you deliberately tried to humiliate me.” Gilbert shook his head. “Later, I didn’t understand or ignored what I was feeling, but it’s been simmering there, buried deep for a long time.”

“So if I’d said something sooner?” He let his voice trail off.

“I probably would’ve run away in a panic,” she divulged. “The day we jumped the freight, as you were walking away from us at the station, Cole told me that you had a crush on me, and I vehemently denied it. If you’d turned around and told me he was right, I would’ve said you were both utterly mistaken.”

They laughed, and he enjoyed watching her delight. _She’s precious._ “I appreciate your honesty.”

She shrugged. “I wasn’t ready. Does it matter? We’re here now.”

“No, it doesn’t matter, but where exactly is here?” Anne looked at him questioningly. “I’m trying to ask, what do you want us to be?”

“You’re leaving this for me to decide? Shouldn’t this be something we decide together?” She looked incredulous.

“No, I’m not expressing myself well. I merely want to ascertain your opinion.” He sighed and tried again. “Anne, I have felt very strongly for you for a very long time. I would be willing to take this as slowly as you want, but I imagine that there is nothing you would suggest that I would say no to.”

“So, we can grab the minister and be married this weekend,” she laughed. He did not but looked earnestly at her. “Wait, what?” Her eyes were huge.

He shrugged. “We both know we’re too young for marriage.” He raised his eyebrows, and she nodded and exhaled out of what Gilbert assumed was relief. “We have school ahead of us, and you want to teach. But if that’s what you truly wanted, I would do it. Of course, our families would kill us…“

“You’re serious. Why?”

“Because I know deep in my bones that you are it for me. When I see my future, it’s with you, only with you. I tried to get over you and that didn’t work. I don’t want to pressure you, but I also owe you the truth.” Gilbert stuffed his hands in his pockets and awaited her verdict. _Please don’t run away. Please don’t run away._

Instead, she stopped and regarded him seriously. “I am certainly not ready to get married, but I think I could become accustomed to the idea of a forever us.” A radiant smile lit her face.

Gilbert’s relief and joy swept over him. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. She blushed. They resumed walking; her hand remained enclosed in his.

He prodded her for more information. “You really had no idea how I felt about you?”

She smiled sweetly at him. “No. Not until we danced, and even then I wasn’t sure.”

“Huh. I thought you might have suspected. I mean, you’ve caught me staring at you often enough.”

Anne seemed to consider this. “It never occurred to me that you would like someone like me.”

“I thought we just agreed that your background doesn’t matter.”

She shook her head. “No, not that it’s –.” She grumbled, “Everyone in Avonlea thinks you can do no wrong. Everyone in Avonlea thinks everything I do is wrong. Don’t you see that thinking of you was reaching for the stars?”

“Anne, please don’t talk like that. You are the most incredible person I know.” He sighed. “And I do plenty wrong?” _Shut up, Gilbert. She’ll be happier not knowing._

“Really?” Her mildly mocking tone revealed she thought he was placating her.

He exhaled sadly. “Yes.” With a sinking feeling, Gilbert pressed on. “Anne, I need to talk to you about something else, and it will illustrate how my poor judgment can be. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is disrupt our pleasant exchange, but I must be honest. As much as I’d like to spare us this discussion, I don’t feel comfortable hiding anything from you.”

“OK.” She nervously adjusted her braids.

Gilbert took a deep breath. “When I said I tried to get over you, I meant that I literally tried. I started seeing someone else.” _Please don’t hate me._

“What?” She looked completely confused.

“In Charlottetown.” His voice shook slightly.

Her face fell. “Oh. Why?”

“Why did I start seeing her?” Anne nodded. _Because I’m a moron._ “I was upset with you. I was certain that you weren’t ever going to see me as anything other than as an acquaintance that you had to endure.” She pulled her hand from his grasp; he flexed his now empty hand and tried not to feel this rejection.

“But you were my friend. You’ve always been my friend. Why would you think that?” Hurt etched her face. Gilbert realized that this devaluation of their friendship had only lived in his head and was not what Anne had perceived at all.

“Anne, please, it was my mistake and my hurt feelings. You did nothing wrong.”

“But apparently I hurt your feelings.” Gilbert cursed inwardly at his stupidity.

“No, it was my confusion. I chose to be hurt when I shouldn’t have been.” _Don’t make me say more._

“Gilbert, stop avoiding answering my question. What did I do to upset you?”

“My actions are my own fault.” She glared at him, so he submitted. “All right. It started with you suggesting that I post for Ruby. Then, on the train to Charlottetown, you told me that you didn’t need me. You tried to apologize, but I was too wounded to show any grace in that moment. Then, when I saw you hug Cole, I felt that’s how you act with your real friends, but not with me. All of that left me assured that we were an impossibility.”

“Oh.” He watched her chew on her lip. “I’m sorry. I can see how that might not have given the best impression.”

Gilbert spluttered, “I tell you that I’ve liked you for years yet went to tea with someone else, and you’re apologizing?”

She jutted out her chin. “I’m apologizing for hurting you. I was thoughtless, wrapped up in my own head.”

“It’s forgotten,” he hurried to assure her.

She examined her fingernails and asked softly, “You took her to tea? Was it often?”

“Three times. She was pleasant company and a distraction.”

“What’s her name?”

Gilbert should have known that her inquisitiveness would mean she would want to know more. He feared these questions would not comfort her. “Winifred. Anne are you sure you want – “

“Where did you meet?” she fired off.

He sighed. “She works for Dr. Ward?”

“You worked together? How old is she?” Her voice was strained.

 _Good question._ “I don’t know,” he admitted.

“You don’t know how old she is?” Her incredulity injected some pluck into her speech. “Is it normal to – to take someone out to tea when you don’t know how old she is? Is she out of school?”

“Yes, she is. I’d guess she’s a year or two older than me, so maybe 20.”

Anne blanched. “An older woman then. That must have been exciting.” Her tone sounded hollow.

Gilbert had not considered how distressing that detail might be to a barely 16 year-old Anne. He could already hear the question forming in her mind. “Anne, please don’t.”

“Is she beautiful?”

“Anne…” _Don’t make me answer._

“Is she?” She insisted.

“Yes,” he whispered. She grimaced.

“Have you ended things with her?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

He flinched. “Yesterday.”

“Oh. So that’s why you couldn’t walk me home yesterday. You had to go see her.” Her dull eyes gutted him.

“I had to go see her because I couldn’t have this conversation with you without being able to assure you that it’s over. We weren’t even courting, but I still told her that we couldn’t see each other anymore because I cared for someone else. I was stupid, and now I’ve hurt you, which I never would do on purpose. It never occurred to me that you cared, so I thought I was only denying my heart. As I said, I manage to do plenty wrong, and this is a prime example.”

Anne was quiet, so Gilbert waited. She stopped walking and said, “I must confess I’m confused. I don’t know how to think about this. There was no understanding between us. You were free to have tea with whomever you liked. You owed me nothing. That’s what my head says. Unfortunately, my heart is struggling to accept that logic. Why do I feel so hurt?” Gilbert saw her lip quiver.

He reached for her hand again and held it in both of his. “Anne, I’m so sorry. I understand your confusion and your hurt because I almost feel like I was unfaithful. In a way I was. I went against what I knew to be true in my heart.”

“You’ve liked me for so long but have never asked me to tea – well, not since you’ve come home. You took me to tea once.” Her voice was wistful.

He smiled weakly at the memory. He rubbed his thumbs on the back of her hand. “I want you to know how grateful I was to see you before I left. You offering me a truce bolstered me while I was gone. I treasured that memory and thought about you all the time. You can ask Bash. Even before your letter arrived, he used to tease me about you.”

Her half-hearted smile did not reach her eyes. “It helped me, too. I went to your house to talk to you and saw the furniture covered. I felt awful you left, and no one knew where you were. At least after our tea, I knew you were on a ship. I wanted you to come home.”

“Is it selfish to say I’m glad you missed me?” He hoped the conversation was turning, but she did not answer him. He watched her with increasing worry. “Anne?” She was staring at her feet. “Anne, please look at me.” She lifted her eyes to his. “What is it?”

“Gilbert, if you were seeing another girl, how could you look at me like that while we were dancing?”

That question hurt more than any of the others. “Because she was never in my heart, but you have always been. You, dancing in front of me, I thought my heart would explode. I might not have acted like it, but you’re the only girl for me. I meant what I said. I would marry you this weekend if you wanted.” A tear leaked from her eye. “Oh, Anne, Sweetheart, please don’t cry. The last thing I wanted today was to cause you pain. I hoped to make you happy.” He reached up and wiped the tear with his thumb. The anguish on her face made his stomach twist.

He slowly pulled her into his arms. She did not resist. She had once held him when he cried; he wanted to do the same for her. He gently stroked her back and placed his cheek on her head. He felt the softness of her hair and hated himself for enjoying the sensation while she cried in his arms over a grief he had caused. _I’m such a reprobate._

They stood entwined until they heard sounds coming up the road. They quickly pulled apart. Anne furiously wiped her face. Gilbert fished a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She dabbed at her eyes before quickly scrubbing her face. He could distinctly hear footsteps and… was someone singing?

“Oh great,” Anne groaned. A few seconds later, Jerry came into view and momentarily stopped short at the sight of them in the road.

“’Allô,” he smiled, but as he approached, his face hardened. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Anne lied.

Jerry glowered at Gilbert. “What did you do? Did you make her cry?”

Anne stepped forward and drew Jerry’s attention back on her. “No, Jerry. It’s all right. You don’t need to be angry with Gilbert.”

“Why are you even together? Where’s Diana? Shouldn’t you be walking with her?” he accused.

“We passed the turn off for her house ages ago. She’s gone home.”

“Oh.” Gilbert noticed Jerry’s disappointment.

Anne countered. “What are you doing here? This isn’t the way you take home.”

“I – er - I have an errand in town.” Jerry fidgeted and diverted his eyes. Gilbert knew they were not the only ones hiding something.

“Well, then, you should hurry,” Anne said.

Jerry looked at Anne. “You’re really all right? I could walk you back to Green Gables.”

“Don’t be silly, Jerry. I’m fine. Gilbert won’t let anything bad happen to me.” Anne looked at Gilbert and gave him a small smile, and he got lost in her eyes. Jerry looked between the two of them.

“Déjà vu,” he muttered. “I’ll go, but if you hurt her,” Jerry pointed at Gilbert, “we talk again, oui?” He somehow managed to look menacing.

Gilbert held Jerry’s eyes. “I have no intention of hurting Anne. If I do, I’m sure I’ll deserve that... talk.”

They nodded at each other in perfect understanding. Jerry waved at them and continued down the road. After he disappeared, his voice drifted back to them as he resumed singing.

“I’m lucky I didn’t get punched. Thank you for covering for me.”

They slowly continued in the opposite direction. He gently took her hand and was relieved that she did not pull away. “Anne, I’m sorry. I want you to know that I would choose you over and over again. I can’t picture my life without you. I understand that I might have ruined everything and you might not feel the same way now. I hope you’ll forgive me in time.”

Anne was quiet. “Gilbert, I already forgive you, but I need a little time to straighten things out in my head.”

A cautious relief flooded his body. _She is gracious and merciful. I don’t deserve her._ “Would you like me to go so you can be alone?”

“No. Please walk with me.” She tightened her grip on his hand.

“Whatever you want.”

They continued in silence. He watched her and was thankful she had stopped crying. Her face was pensive but calm.

Just before Green Gables came into view, she halted.

“Do I look acceptable?”

“You look beautiful.” He hoped she felt his sincerity.

She blushed, and Gilbert had never enjoyed the sight more. “I meant do I look like I’ve been crying?”

Grateful for a sanctioned excuse to examine her so brazenly, he closely regarded her lovely face. “No, not anymore.”

“Good. I can’t tolerate questions right now.”

“Anne, I realize I complicated things, but may I humbly request that, while you’re mulling this over, you give precedence to my longstanding affection for you rather than three short teas with genteel and empty conversation?”

She nodded. “I’ll try.”

He wet his lips. “Do you – do you think we can move past this?”

Anne studied him. “I think so. You chose me. You were honest with me. I had a rival whom I didn’t know existed. Even though I need to process, it doesn’t change the way I feel about you. Why else would I have protected you from Jerry?”

Gilbert let out a short laugh and felt a bit lighter as they continued on the road. He expected her to release his hand as the farm loomed closer, but she firmly held on to him. He took this as another good sign.

“Gilbert?”

“Yes, Anne.”

“Would it be too bold of me to ask you to walk me home again tomorrow?” For a fleeting moment, he contemplated mimicking Bash’s victory dance.

“Not too bold at all. I would be grateful. I thought you might want more time.” He could not resist stroking her hand with his thumb.

“I reserve the right to change my mind,” she replied cheekily.

His heart lifted to see her smile again. “Of course, you do.”

“But,” she drew out the word to admonish him for cutting off her thought. “I don’t think avoiding you will make me feel better. I want – I want to be near you.”

Gilbert’s heart pounded at her affirmation. “Me, too. Always.” She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed hers back.

They stopped at the gate. Gilbert scanned Green Gables but saw no sign of Matthew or Marilla. “Anne, I have one more quick confession. I hadn’t intended to tell you this yet, but I can’t help myself.”

Her body stiffened. “If you must.” She appeared to be bracing herself for more bad news.

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “I love you, Carrots,” and kissed her cheek gently.

He watched tears fill her eyes and a smile break over her face. He opened the gate for her, and she walked through it backward, her eyes on his face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Anne.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Gil.” She turned around and ran to the house.

 _Gil? She called me Gil! We’ll definitely be all right._ He sighed with pleasure as he watched her climb the steps. She turned around and waved. He raised his hand in response, and she disappeared into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert always planned on telling her about Winifred. He was briefly tempted to take the easy way out but never truly considered it.
> 
> So, I hope Anne's head vs. heart confusion resonated. I've certainly nursed hurt feelings when I knew the other person had technically done nothing wrong but it felt as if s/he had. Anne's OK and definitely felt better after her cry, especially because of his taking good care of her in that moment. The second confession didn't hurt either. 
> 
> Also, I love Carrots as a nickname. I will live and die on this hill. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and thank you to those who take the time to review. I appreciate reading what you have to say!


	5. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has a debrief with Diana, and Gilbert and Anne share more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Excessive fluffy goodness ahead. Like, take a shot of insulin fluff.

* * *

Anne and Diana slowly walked arm-in-arm to school. Diana had listened silently to Anne as she recounted most of her remarkable conversation with Gilbert. Diana had smiled at Gilbert’s initial disclosures, but her face grew dark when she learned of the existence of Winifred. She smirked when she heard of Jerry’s interruption and gasped at Gilbert’s sweet farewell.

Diana squeezed Anne’s arm. “Oh, Anne. That was a lot to take in. How are you feeling?”

“Better. I’m not happy he was seeing someone else, but, like you said last week, I’ve sent him mixed signals. He didn’t think I cared.”

“He also didn’t bother to find out for himself,” Diana looked annoyed.

“Yes, and he’s castigating himself thoroughly over it. Still, as I told him, I don’t know when I was ready to hear him. I was in such deep denial of any romance between us.” She sighed. “I wish this wasn’t a factor, but, at the same time, she’s gone. He ended it before it had the chance to go anywhere.” Anne voiced what had haunted her the previous night as she stared at her ceiling. “What if I never posted? Could he have settled for her? Married a woman he didn’t love, or would he have forgotten me and grown to love her?”

“While I doubt he would have let things progress so far, such speculation is not helpful,” Diana chided. “Upsetting yourself over now impossible scenarios is pointless.”

Anne conceded her wisdom. “I know you are correct. My imagination is normally such an asset but not in this case. It’s also silly for me to be too upset. Somewhat upset, yes, but I don’t want to get bogged down by feeling hurt. He didn’t have to tell me about her but didn’t want to keep this secret. Doesn’t that speak volumes?”

Diana agreed. “It does. Gilbert is a good person. He is also smart.”

Anne felt her comment referred to more than his incontestable intelligence. “Meaning?”

“Well, you are both in Charlottetown often enough, and she works for Dr. Ward, whom he is close to. What if a few months from now the two of you run into her in town, and he had never mentioned her? You discover their connection, and then how would you feel? You would think he deceived you.” Anne wondered how she had failed to envision this scenario. _Great! Another sleepless night!_ She forced herself to attend to Diana. “No, he was definitely right to tell you. Hiding her could have been disastrous.”

“Are you saying that he only told me out of fear of one day being caught? He didn’t actually do anything wrong.” Anne could not believe that Diana had inadvertently forced her to defend Gilbert seeing another girl.

“No, he is not that calculating.” Diana shook her head and reassured Anne. “I meant that he is smart to know instinctively to do the right thing, even if doing so risked your anger.”

“I wasn’t angry. I was more hurt” Anne acknowledged.

“I bet that was worse for him. He is familiar with your anger and knows somewhat how to weather it.” Anne rolled her eyes. “Can you forgive him?”

“I already have, and I told him as much.” Anne realized she had omitted that crucial detail as well as her future intentions. “I asked him to walk me home again after study group.”

“Anne!” Diana squealed. “You left that important bit of information out! I do not mean to doubt you, but I want to make sure that you are certain.”

“He made a mistake. Where would I be if people didn’t forgive me when I made a mistake?” Anne had pondered this issue extensively the previous night. While she had already sincerely forgiven him, she reminded herself of her own missteps. She could hardly hold Gilbert to some unreasonable standard of perfection she could never achieve. “Plus, even when I was upset, being near him soothed me more than I can express. I still want to be with him. I can’t deny that chin.”

Diana grinned, and they both giggled.

“He loves you,” Diana said softly.

“So he said,” Anne confirmed.

“How does knowing that feel?”

Anne regarded her bosom friend whose eyes were filled with an earnest curiosity. She strove for absolute honesty in her response. “Glorious. Transcendent. Humbling. So many things that I can’t properly articulate them.”

“Do you love him?” Ever astute, Diana had asked the most pertinent question.

Anne wished she had a more definitive answer. “I’m not certain. I’m trying to separate my feelings from his, but I struggle seeing where my reaction to his feelings for me ends and where my own feelings about him begin. Our friendship, my attraction, and my strong affection for him – everything is so intertwined that it’s tricky for me to know for certain. I think I might – I probably do, but how do I recognize it? How do I know with that unassailable certainty that he has?”

“Give yourself time. You do not have to puzzle it out today. It sounds like he has known how he has felt for a long time. He will be patient while you work it out.”

Even setting out early, their leisurely pace meant that they arrived at school only a few minutes earlier than usual. As they approached the school house, Ruby and Tillie ran to them while urgently calling Anne’s name.

“Good morning,” Anne greeted them both.

“No time for that. You must come with us.” Ruby said as she grabbed a perplexed Anne’s hand and pulled her around the side of the building.

“What is it?” Diana asked, amusement evident in her voice.

“You’ll see,” Tillie said gleefully as Ruby yanked Anne forward. _Who knew Ruby was so strong? She almost dislocated my shoulder!_

Anne spotted a crowd gathered around the Take Notice board. As a group, they turned to stare at her. Josie appeared confused. Charlie looked ill. Moody grinned ear to ear.

“Everybody move! Out of the way!” Tillie bellowed, and she carelessly elbowed two of the younger boys aside.

“What’s happened?” Anne asked.

“Gilbert decided to post,” Jane answered as they approached. “And when he does a thing, he really does it thoroughly.”

At her words, Anne’s heart began to hammer. She shot Diana a pleading look.

“Everyone, leave! Inside now!” Diana demanded loudly. There were many grumbles. “You apparently have already read it. Give her some privacy.”

Anne watched everyone shuffle away. “Thank you, Diana.”

Diana hugged her. “Whatever you need,” she said and slipped inside.

Anne turned to the board, not sure what she was about to see. Instead of a single post, the board was completely covered in new notices, all in Gilbert’s hand:

> Anne’s eyes are a more stunning blue than the crystalline waters of the Caribbean Sea. Gazing at those waters reminded me how desperately I missed her.  
>  – GB
> 
> Anne’s poetry recitations reflect her passionate nature.  
>  – GB
> 
> Watching sunlight ignite Anne’s glowing hair distracts me completely during class.  
>  – GB
> 
> Anne’s opinions are thoughtful and well-informed, yet her imagination is endless and whimsical. I am utterly fascinated with the way her mind works. I could spend a lifetime trying yet never puzzle it out.  
>  – GB
> 
> Anne is an excellent cook, and I am endlessly grateful to the ladies of Green Gables for helping supplement our meals and caring for Delphine during our time of mourning.  
>  – GB
> 
> Anne has a wicked backhand.  
>  – GB
> 
> Anne’s compassion is humbling to witness and even more so to receive.  
>  – GB
> 
> Anne has a honeyed singing voice.  
>  – GB
> 
> Anne’s devotion to her family and friends exemplifies her stellar character.  
>  – GB
> 
> Anne is the smartest person in our class. Probably.  
>  – GB
> 
> When Anne is excited, she emits the most adorable squeaky giggle. It’s my favorite sound.  
>  – GB
> 
> I admire Anne’s resiliency and determination. She is indomitable.  
>  – GB
> 
> Anne is stunningly beautiful. She takes my breath away.  
>  – GB

He had pinned the last note, slightly larger than the rest, in the center of the board:

> Gilbert Blythe has been completely smitten with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert since the moment they met.

Anne’s eyes roved over the board again, memorizing his compliments. Stunned, she endeavored to assimilate his thoughts of her. He had implied a fraction of this to Josie, but she had not reflected on it. She chuckled as she re-read his ode to her – well, their – intellect and then jumped at his voice. “It’s the smartest person in class one, isn’t it? I hoped it would make you laugh.”

Gilbert leaned against the doorjamb. She gazed at him and smirked, “Maybe I was laughing at the wicked backhand.”

“That one was to make everyone else laugh.”

She read the apprehension on his face as he descended the single step and moved to her side. “Was this too much?” He gestured to the board.

She shook her head. “I’m overwhelmed. I never knew you could be so romantic.”

He smiled. “Just because I have the brain of a scientist doesn’t mean I don’t have the heart of a poet.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t ruin this.”

He laughed, but his retort was lost to the tolling bell.

“Before we go in, I have to ask – do you still want me to walk you home?”

“I would be bereft if you did not,” she smiled at him and watched relief pass over his face.

With a wide grin, he offered her his arm, and Anne nearly faltered at his jubilant expression. They sauntered into the classroom to the pleasure of many, the amusement of Miss Stacy, the chagrin of Josie, and the woe of Charlie. They took notice of no one except each other.

***********

That afternoon, the pair were only a few yards into the woods when Gilbert turned the subject away from their completed Queen’s study session.

“So, how are you feeling today? Considering where we left things yesterday, I hoped you wouldn’t find my posts too pushy.”

“Hmmmmm.” Anne considered how to answer this. Anne had been thrilled but was uncertain she wanted to admit that quite yet. “Not pushy. Definitely effusive. A bit territorial, perhaps?”

Gilbert raised his eyebrows and amusement colored his voice. “Interesting. That thought honestly never crossed my mind. Are you saying I should be worried about Charlie? Or the Pauls? They really do everything together, don’t they?”

“Stop! Please! I’ll have nightmares. I don’t want to be involved in whatever creepiness inhabits their collective brain.” She faked a violent shudder, which made him laugh. She returned to the subject at hand. “I guess I’m pondering your motivation for such public and excessive declarations, Mr. I’m Not a Take Notice Kind of Guy.”

He furrowed his brow. “It was several things. If nothing else, I wanted to reciprocate. I also didn’t like Josie’s dismissive remarks about how I might feel about you. Not that I owe her or anyone else except you any explanations, but to hear her speak that way made me angry.” Gilbert slowed his steps, so Anne matched him. He glanced at her before huffing out a breath and gazing at the treetops. “I’m also tired of hiding just how amazing I think you are. I’m not embarrassed by any of what I posted; I just didn’t want to embarrass you. Did I?” He returned his eye to her.

“Maybe a little, but I was more flattered. And I must admit that there might be a tiny part of me that loved seeing such praise proclaimed so unashamedly. It’s hard to accept that you think all those things about me.”

“Well, I do and more. I spend too much time dwelling on your better qualities. Plus, why shouldn’t I post? I’m trying to woo you, after all.” He gave her a lopsided grin that made her breath catch. _He really is ridiculously handsome._ She smiled back, so he asked, “Is it working?”

She offered her hand, which he took eagerly. “I think that’s a safe assumption.”

She felt a shiver travel up her arm as he immediately began rubbing his thumb along hers. Anne reveled in this blissful companionship until…

“How are you doing with straightening things out in your head? Do you want to talk about it some more?”

Anne groaned. “You really work hard at killing the mood.”

Gilbert grimaced. “I don’t want to, but I also hope to put this behind us. Avoiding it solves nothing. If you need or want to talk about it more, then I’m at your disposal. No matter how long it takes.”

“I told you yesterday that I forgave you.”

“But,” he urged.

“But nothing. I forgive you. That doesn’t mean my feelings about it vanished, but I already feel significantly more philosophical about your… transgression.” She smiled sweetly. Despite his seriousness, she could not help but tease him.

“I’ll ignore that provoking word choice. In what way are you feeling more philosophical?”

“Well, your little escapade into other women –“

“Not women. It was only one,” he grumbled.

She ignored his interruption yet was glad her jab had hit home, “ – seems to have made you more certain about me, so I can’t complain about that.”

Gilbert sighed. “When I read your post, I was ecstatic, and then, I confess, I panicked.” She watched his face carefully as he divulged more of his struggles. “You were all I wanted, but now there was someone I felt I owed… I don’t know, some consideration to, so I talked it out with Bash. He laughed at me for even pretending there was a choice.” He chuckled softly. “He and I both knew you’ve always owned my heart, but voicing it aloud made me realize that even seeing her casually when I loved you was wrong, even if you never cared for me at all. I was utterly misguided.” She felt incalculable delight at his effortless declaration of love. “Bash told me to picture my life without each of you. I felt almost guilty realizing I wouldn’t miss her at all, but you, my dearest Anne…” he stopped walking and gently tugged her hand so she turned and faced him. She looked up at his soft, earnest eyes. “The mere thought of not having you in my life was painful. Literally physically painful.” She felt a responding pang in her chest at the thought of not having him in her life. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek. She briefly closed her eyes at the sensation. “I am yours, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, in whatever way you’ll have me.”

She looked up at him as certainty of the extent of her feelings for him flooded her. “What if I likewise want to be yours?”

He smiled softly. “I would like that very much. May I – Anne, may I court you?”

“Yes, I would like that very much.” The corners of her mouth turned up as she echoed his words.

She marveled at how his eyes sparkled as he continued to stroke her cheek with an exquisite tenderness that ignited her entire body. “As I am now your beau, may I escort you to the county fair?”

“Of course, but,” she gathered her courage, “is that all you want from me?” She stared into his eyes.

He stepped even closer. They stood toe to toe, with barely any space between them. “Anne,” he murmured.

“Yes, Gilbert,” her own voice was breathy. She wanted what was about to happen more than anything.

“May I kiss you?” His hand slid to the back of her neck, and goosebumps erupted seemingly everywhere.

“If you don’t, I’ll have to kiss you,” she whispered.

Gilbert did not hesitate and pressed his lips to hers. Her only coherent thought was that his lips were divinely soft. After a few moments, Anne pulled back slightly, her mouth a hair’s breadth from his, as they both gasped for air. She felt his warm breath sweep across her lips and reveled at the novel sensation of breathing him in.

She resumed kissing him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her flush to him, and she trembled at feeling his body pressed to hers and his hands moving on her back – a sensation she could only imagine to be a scandalous thrill. His lips moved slowly over hers with a gentle intensity. There was a pounding in her ears that synchronized with her wildly thumping heart. Her entire body seemed to react to his lips and his hands.

When he suddenly and cruelly pulled away, he looked at her with a pained expression. “We’re in the middle of the road. Anyone could see us, so – .” She did not let him finish but grabbed his hand and dragged him into the woods. He did not protest. Despite the spring foliage and abundant spruce trees providing ample coverage a mere 20 feet from the road, Anne took no chances and pulled him deeper into the wilds of Avonlea.

She stopped at a particularly fine and secluded sugar maple and leaned against its trunk and pulled him to her. He grinned at her. “Not through with me yet, are you?”

“Hardly. I’ve just had my first kiss and want quite a few more. I’m not in a hurry to end this experience – certainly not out of fear of Mrs. Lynde or Mrs. Andrews stumbling across us – or, God forbid, Jerry.” Gilbert smirked. “You didn’t seem happy at the prospect of ending our little tryst either.”

He shook his head. “No. There’s nothing I’d rather do than learn the feel for your lips.” He nudged her nose with his own as his hands found her waist. She shivered at his nearness. “I’ve dreamed of kissing you for so long. Reality is much better than my imagination.” He dove for her lips. This time, his kiss was unrestrained, hot, and eager. He lightly pressed her against the tree. As her hands wound into his hair, she felt the softness of his curls and enjoyed the sensation of gently scratching his scalp. As they kissed, his hands explored and stroked her jaw and neck and eventually moved to her back. He gently pulled her away from the tree so he could enfold her in his arms. His lips finally pulled away from hers to kiss along her cheek and jaw before sighing, “You are wholly enticing.”

“You are utterly scrumptious,” she mumbled.

“Scrumptious?” He grinned and pulled back to look at her.

“I stand by my assessment.” She bit her lip in an effort to suppress her smile.

His right hand returned to her cheek as he touched his forehead to hers and spoke softly. “Whenever I see you bite your lip like that, I desperately want to do it myself.” He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and kissed her again. This time, though, he nibbled gently on her lower lip and then gave it a gentle suckle. Her knees buckled slightly at the unexpected sensation, and he grasped her more tightly. He whispered in her ear, “Careful there, Carrots. I never would’ve pegged you for the swooning type.” Before she could respond with a good-natured swat to his arm (she was beyond any witty repartee), he kissed her just below the ear and then on the sliver of neck he could reach above her collar, and she had no interest in interrupting him. Anne felt hot and deliciously uncomfortable as she ran her hands down his shoulders and back until she clutched at his waist. 

“Oh, Gil!” she whimpered.

He groaned before breaking away to say, “I like you calling me that – especially when you say it like that.”

“What way is that, Gil?” She practically purred. He groaned again and reclaimed her lips with an increased fervor. _Huh. While I’m not a coquette, I might be a bit of a wanton. How utterly delightful!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to jacksparrow589. I finally wrote an against a tree moment for these two!
> 
> First, I know Gilbert would never write "wicked backhand." So sue me.  
> Second, if you heard Tillie say, "Everybody move" in Andre the Giant's voice, you get a gold star.  
> Third, I used the word foliage this chapter. Whenever I hear/ see it, I hear Marge Simpson calling it "foilage." Not sure why I'm sharing that, but there you go. 
> 
> Please note: The last chapter will NOT post soon. I'm swamped IRL, so it might be a couple of weeks. I appreciate your patience. As always, thank you for reading. I treasure your reviews, so please take a moment to let me know what you think.


	6. A Long-winded Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's redo 3 x6: Anne and Gilbert! At the fair! And Billy. And cake. And dancing! And ugh, Billy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cold and no liniment fiasco because I say so. And I clearly borrowed a few lines. I haven’t been doing quotes at the beginning of chapters as I like to do, but I couldn’t resist for this one. I intended for this to be a short little epilogue, but it morphed into the longest chapter of the story. Once again, I’m unable to keep them from talking and talking and talking… 
> 
> Warning: This chapter will rot your teeth.

* * *

There's no sensation to compare with this  
Suspended animation, a state of bliss.  
Can't keep my mind from the circling skies  
Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I.  
– Pink Floyd, _Learning to Fly_

* * *

Despite Gilbert’s intentions to escort Anne to the county fair, they rode with their respective families. Anne had to arrive early to enter Mary’s cake for judging. As Gilbert needed to drive Bash, Delly, and the pram, arriving separately, to Gilbert’s chagrin, was more practical. Gilbert’s disappointment far surpassed Anne’s who seemed perversely unperturbed by the alteration to their first outing. Gilbert tried not to sulk but knew he failed based on Bash’s unrelenting teasing.

“You and Anne are courting. How can you still be such a moke?” Bash gently bounced a smiling Delphine in his arms.

“I miss her,” Gilbert whined.

Bash looked to the heavens. “Lord, save me from young men in love. Will you be like this all the time now? I thought courting Anne would help, but you might be worse.”

“I’m sorry. I wanted to escort her and am disappointed I’m not.” Gilbert struggled to set the pram in his buggy. He tried not to take out his frustration on the slightly too large but otherwise innocent pram.

Bash clapped him on the back. “Are you really going to complain about how things have turned out considering the girl you’ll have on your arm? Originally, this was supposed to be a very different day.”

“Good point,” he conceded. Gilbert mentally thanked his darling Anne again for showing the courage to express her feelings for him and thereby diverting the disaster of what today could have been.

Once they arrived at the fairgrounds, Gilbert helped Bash unload the pram and settle Delphine before searching for Anne. He scanned the crowds for her red braids. After a few minutes, he spotted a beautiful head of red hair, the correct Anne shade of red hair, cascading down a girl’s back. Diana stood next to her. _Her hair is down! Thank you, Lord, for small but much appreciated blessings!_

Walking toward them, he immediately began scheming how he was going to get his hands in her hair before the end of the evening. Fortunately, he intended to bring Bash and Delly home later in the afternoon when she tired, which left him free to escort Anne home after the barn dance. Neither Matthew nor Marilla had mentioned a chaperone for their ride home; Gilbert would not remind them, especially not now that long, flowing hair was part of the equation.

As Gilbert neared, Diana nudged Anne. When she turned and saw him, her face lit up. His heart lifted at the knowledge that he put that smile on her face. After all this time, she finally regarded him with uninhibited pleasure. “Hello, ladies,” he said as he reached them. “You both look particularly lovely today.”

Anne smiled demurely and blushed prettily as Diana answered. “Thank you, Gilbert. You look rather handsome yourself, does he not, Anne?” Gilbert thrilled as Anne not so subtly looked him over from head to foot.

Anne sighed. “He always does.”

Gilbert could not help but smile. “Always?”

“Oh, ugh, yes, you teasing boy, always.” Anne looked annoyed by this admission.

“Ask her what she thinks about your chin,” Diana added.

“Diana!” Anne sputtered. “Ultimate betrayal!”

“Hardly.” She leaned over and kissed Anne’s cheek. “I love you but will leave you to fawn over each other outside my hearing. I will see you later.”

Eyebrow raised, Diana extended her pinkie. Anne sighed and then wrapped her own around Diana’s as they recited, “Kindred spirits forever.” Anne waved her farewell and slowly turned back to Gilbert. She wrung her hands and avoided his eyes. Her face was slightly pink.

“Anne, please don’t tell me Diana embarrassed you.”

She huffed. “I’m not used to expressing such private thoughts. It’s one thing for me to divulge on my own that I think you have a splendid chin and another for her to blurt it out when I’m unprepared. I’m still adjusting. I’ve spent years suppressing my thoughts on your looks.”

He nodded. “I understand. I’m sure Bash will say something in front of you before long that I will find utterly humiliating. He’s well practiced at it as he’s been teasing me since I first mentioned you.”

“And none of the other Avonlea girls rated teasing when you mentioned them?” she asked casually.

He smiled at her obvious fishing and was delighted to indulge her. “Why would I have mentioned any of the other Avonlea girls? You were the only one I told him about, so it wasn’t hard for him to understand what that meant.” He could see her fighting to not appear overly pleased. “How about I balance things out a bit. Do you have any idea how beautiful I think you are? Truly?” Anne looked at her feet.

“Homely. Plain. Skinny. Freckled. Ugly orphan. Those are the words I usually hear to describe my looks.” Gilbert’s heart sank at her confession. “The first time I met Mrs. Lynde, she noted that my hair was as red as carrots. _She_ did not mean it playfully or affectionately.” She raised her eyebrows at him.

 _That explains a lot._ “I had terrible timing, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” she answered primly.

“Well, my beautiful Anne, I will do all I can to erase what other people have said and tell you how gorgeous I think you are so often you tire of it.”

“Gil, that’s really not necessary,” she protested.

“Oh, I think it is. Let’s start with your hair.” He offered her his arm. Groaning, she placed her hand in the crook of his arm, and they began walking.

“Maybe this is a private conversation we can have later?” Her voice squeaked.

He thought her embarrassment was charming. “Oh, we will. You will probably grow annoyed with how fascinated I am by your hair, by your fiery, shimmering, glorious hair. I will only say that seeing it down excited me indecently. I plan on running my fingers through it when we’re alone, and I will drop the subject for now.”

Gilbert cut his eyes at her face and was pleased to see she was again flushed a charming pink. “Come on, Carrots. What would you like to see first?”

Anne and Gilbert spent pleasant hours strolling through the fairgrounds. They joined Bash and Delly for ice cream, cheered Miss Stacy as she proved to be one of the best shots in the county, and marveled at many of the wonders for sale and on display. Encountering many of their school friends, they chatted amiably. After the last week’s spectacle, their schoolmates were not surprised to see Gilbert squiring Anne around the fair, but Gilbert noted a few raised eyebrows from their parents. So far, the pair had successfully avoided Mrs. Lynde, but he was sure she would know about them before the day was out. They were enjoying a pleasant conversation with Jane and Prissy about college life, when Billy and Josie approached.

“I’d heard you two were courting. Bud, I’ll never understand your fascination with her. You could do so much better. She’s beneath you.” A clamor broke out.

“Billy! Apologize!” A shocked Prissy demanded.

“Stop it, Billy!” Jane ordered. In their mutual outrage, the sisters’ resemblance was pronounced.

“Billy, let’s go,” Josie pleaded and tried to pull him away. She looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Gilbert placed his free hand over Anne’s hand on his arm and squeezed it gently. He glared at Billy.

“Are you stupid enough to do this again?”

Gilbert heard Jane mutter, “Obviously.”

“I warned you years ago about hassling Anne. I have no problem punching you again.” Anne’s grip on his arm tightened as if she were preparing to pull him back.

Billy lifted his hands in mock surrender. “No, we’re good. Congratulations to the happy couple.” His voice dripped derision as he backed off with a smirk. “Come on, Josie. I’ll win you a trinket.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

Looking over her shoulder, Josie mouthed, “Sorry,” before walking away with Billy.

“Did she apologize? For Billy?” Anne asked incredulously.

“Someone needs to apologize for my idiot brother. Maybe you both shamed her enough the other day after school. Well done!” Jane said enthusiastically. Mrs. Andrews called her daughters away at that moment, so they said goodbye.

Anne and Gilbert slowly moved forward. He braced himself for the question he knew was coming. “You fought him before? Over me?”

“Mostly. It wasn’t only about you, but his being nasty about you fueled most of it. It was right after my father died. I punched him a couple of times and that was the end of it. I warned him not to bother you again.”

“He clearly took your warning to heart,” she said sarcastically.

“Maybe my reminder will help.” Not far ahead of them, they could see Billy trying and failing to hit the bell on the Strongman game. Gilbert smirked at Anne. “Should we make sure he knows his inadequacy has an audience?” Gilbert asked.

“Oh, absolutely,” said Anne, and they grinned at each other.

Several attempts in, Gilbert decided to help. “Need a hand there, Billy?”

Billy redoubled his effort with no success.

After more tries, Gilbert offered, “I don’t think this is your game.” Anne snickered quietly.

Billy huffed and said, “This stupid game is rigged. You try it, Blythe, if you think it’s so easy.” He handed the mallet to him.

“All right,” Gilbert said and paid the barker. “Let’s hope I don’t embarrass myself, right Anne?” She grinned at him.

Gilbert hefted the mallet and briefly flashed back to humping coal. _Different motion but similar mindset. Use the midsection and legs, not just the arms._ He really wanted to best Billy. He swung the mallet down hard, and the bell clanged. Anne whooped.

“Well done, Gilbert!” she cheered.

Gilbert winked at her and caught sight of another way to humble Billy. “How about you, Jerry. No harder than hauling hay with a pitchfork.”

Jerry grinned at him. “Merci, Gilbert,” he said and took the mallet.

Jerry also rang the bell, and Gilbert stifled his laughter as Billy walked off in a huff, Josie scampering behind him.

“Pick your prizes, gents,” said the barker. Jerry chose a little white French poodle and wandered off with a wave.

“Anne, which would you like?”

Anne scanned the collection of figurines and saw, to her delight, a cherry tree in full bloom.

“That one, in honor of my Snow Queen. I can enjoy year-round blooms. When I’m away at Queen’s, it will remind me that my Snow Queen awaits my return.”

Gilbert should have predicted that selection. “That’s an excellent choice.”

“Thank you, Gil.”

“Thank Billy. He goaded me into it,” he laughed. _Ringing that bell felt better than it should have. Billy really is the worst._

She wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something foul. “Hmmmm. I think I’ll pass. We should probably get to the cake judging. It’s supposed to start soon.”

Gilbert and Anne wandered to the tent and chatted with Matthew, Marilla, and Bash, who were already waiting to see the judging. Gilbert watched fondly as Anne took Delly from Bash and covered her sweet face with kisses. Clutching a white French poodle identical to the one Jerry had won, Diana arrived right in time to hear the judges’ critique of Anne’s entry. They were especially complimentary of the texture and flavor. When the results were announced, Anne was astonished to be awarded second place in a field of much more experienced bakers. She was inundated with congratulations and hugs.

“It’s all due to Mary’s spectacular recipe,” Anne proclaimed demurely. “I made it to honor her. She should have been here to enter it herself.” Anne’s voice dropped and shook. “I wish she were here. I miss her so much.” Everyone’s eyes were wet.

“She’d be very proud of you,” Marilla offered, and Matthew squeezed her shoulder. 

Bash was affected and managed, “She would be. Thank you for keeping her memory alive.”

Anne ignored their surroundings and gave Bash a quick hug. He smiled indulgently at her.

As she talked with Matthew, Bash leaned over to Gilbert. “How could I not be glad you’re with a girl who loved my Mary so much? And loves my Delly? Really, Blythe, congratulations. I might give you a hard time, but you’ve chosen well. You recognized what a treasure she is long ago. You two will be very happy.”

Gilbert hugged his brother and only said, “Thank you, Bash. For everything.” He felt tears prickling his eyes. Bash was sincerely wishing him every happiness with his love while mourning the loss of his own. Life was wonderful yet painfully unfair. Everyone’s emotions were close to the surface.

“Now, go. Distract her with something fun. Matthew offered to take Delly and me home soon, so you’re free to devote yourself to Anne. Go charm your lady.”

Gilbert quietly asked Marilla permission for what he had in mind, and soon he and Anne were again among the hawkers trying to lure them to their tents or displays. Gilbert ignored their well-practiced spiels and led her toward the hot air balloon. “Anne, what would you say to an adventure?”

“You know I’m quite fond of them, so I’m not likely to say no.”

He pointed at the towering balloon. “Let’s go up in that and fly. I’m sure you’ve envied the birds ability to soar. Let’s see what the world is like from their perspective.”

Her eyes lit up at the suggestion, and he chuckled as she then practically dragged him. After arranging their flight, he gathered his courage and climbed into the basket. He waved off the pilot’s assistance and had the pleasure of partially lifting Anne to his side. While the pilot readied the balloon, Gilbert whispered in Anne’s ear, “I’ll do anything to find an excuse to hold you, however briefly.” She grinned as he kissed her hand, which he did not let go.

Gilbert reveled in her excitement, which helped quell some of his apprehension. As men held the ropes, they slowly lifted into the air. Despite a lifetime of climbing trees, they were already higher off the ground than he had ever been. He heard Diana call to Anne. They looked down and saw that their families had migrated from the judging tent, he assumed, on Marilla’s information. Ruby and Moody had joined the group. Everyone but Bash was waving.

“Blythe, you really are crazy!” he called.

Gilbert leaned over the basket and shouted. “What can I say? Anne inspires me to seek greater heights.”

Bash groaned at that and finally waved. Free of the ropes, the balloon began to soar, and he watched their loved ones’ faces shrink to indistinct blurs. Gilbert could not have removed the smile from his face for the world. The sensation was exhilarating and mildly terrifying. Anne squealed and squeezed his hand as they moved away from the fairgrounds and along the coast. They both whooped and yelled greetings to the birds they spied in the distance. Each pointed out different landmarks that they spotted.

“This is the most unbelievable thing I have ever done! We’re so high above the earth that we could float to the heavens!”

“Perhaps not that high,” he chuckled. He filled his lungs with the crisp air. He swore it tasted different at their altitude. The basket wobbled as Anne suddenly lurched to the opposite side and peered over that edge. Gilbert felt his stomach drop. _My fearless Anne didn’t even notice._

“Easy, Carrots. I’d like us to make it back in one piece.”

She glanced over her shoulder at him. “Sorry. It’s only that I’ve never seen anything so beautiful!” Anne gushed. He stepped to her.

“It is breathtaking, but –.” His hand wound its way into her hair. _Finally!_ He gently began to run his fingers through the silky strands. Her eyes closed at his touch. He cut his eyes over his shoulder. The pilot had his back to them, so he whispered in her ear, “There is something here I find more beautiful.” He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss.

Anne’s hand slid up and settled on his chest. She sighed and nestled her head against his shoulder. He continued to play with her hair as the world slipped past them. “Gil?” Her voice was unusually soft.

“Yes, Sweetheart?” He responded in a low voice and gave her a soft kiss on her temple.

“I love you, Gilbert,” she whispered.

Gilbert’s heart swelled to hear the precious words he had long dreamed of hearing from Anne, and she could not have picked a more perfect moment to share her feelings. His arms wrapped around her. “I love you, Anne. So very much.” He kissed the top of her head, and she hugged him tightly.

Gilbert realized the pilot must be accustomed to passengers sneaking once-in-a-lifetime romantic moments high above the earth because he kindly remained with his back to them and spoke only when necessary. Too soon, they were looping back to the fairgrounds. Gilbert left one arm around Anne’s waist, as they approached. They stole a few more kisses but mostly marveled at the incomparable view from each other’s arms.

Landing was more unnerving than flying two hundred feet over the ocean. The basket bounced and dragged on the ground. Gilbert gripped tightly to the basket’s edge with one hand and Anne with the other. The out of control feeling that they might tumble on to the ground contrasted unpleasantly to the gentle floating they had just experienced. The pilot was unperturbed, so Gilbert assumed this level of jostling was normal. Finally, the balloon settled. Anne’s eyes were bright, and they were both breathing heavily after that landing.

Gilbert climbed from the basket first. His legs wobbled slightly, and he was reminded forcibly of regaining his footing after disembarking from the ship. He held his hand out to Anne. “Take it slowly. It’s a slight adjustment.” She took his hand. “I won’t let you fall.”

“I know you won’t,” she said, and he assisted her out. She likewise needed a moment to readjust to the solid ground under her feet. “Ready?” she asked. He kissed her hand in response.

Equilibrium restored, the pair thanked the pilot and then sought their friends to enjoy the afternoon’s waning hours.

***********

“Next up, is the Dashing White Sergeant,” the caller announced. Gilbert grinned, and he heard Anne’s adorable squeaky giggle over all the excited clamor of his classmates. The Avonlea students scrambled into position. He and Anne lined up so that they would be partnered the whole time, even as the pair walking under hands together to move to the next line. He wanted to stay near her as much as possible. Jerry was lined up opposite Anne with Diana next to him, across from Gilbert. He watched Diana and Jerry exchange shy smiles. _They have to be involved._ He needed to ask Anne about them later.

As they moved to turn their lines into a circle, he turned his attention back to Anne. “Are you ready for this dance of your homeland, my Scottish lass?”

“What? This is a Scottish dance?” Gilbert nodded at her. “How do you know that?”

“I’m cultured. I know things.” He winked at her. Before she could inquire further, the opening strands of the song began, and soon they began to move.

While the first time they danced had been an idyllic moment, Gilbert felt this was even better. They again had eyes only for each other, but this time Gilbert knew that she had accepted his love and loved him in return. He enjoyed moving with her and rejoiced when they were reunited after their brief separations so he could again look at her and hold her hand. He tried to acknowledge Diana and Tillie, but, as they seemed equally uninterested in dancing with him, he stopped pretending and kept his eyes on Anne as much as possible. Tillie moved with them into the next line. She had lost one Paul in the exchange and gained the other, and Gilbert could not help but laugh.

“What is it?” Anne asked as they circled around again.

“Nothing, Carrots. I’m merely ridiculously happy.” He beamed at her.

“Me too,” she said and squeezed his hand. He quickly pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it before they broke apart. She giggled, and he allowed himself to slip into a blissful haze. The warmth of the candlelit room, the swelling music, Anne’s vivid hair, clear eyes, and delighted smile wove a magic spell upon him that he never wanted to break.

When the dance ended far too soon, he again kissed her hand. “I enjoyed that entirely too much,” he confessed.

“I’ve been looking forward to that for the last few days,” she admitted as he escorted her back toward Diana, who was laughing with Jerry.

“I am a bit warm,” Diana addressed them. “Care to step outside for a few minutes to cool off?”

They headed out as a group, but Gilbert and Anne walked slightly ahead of the other pair. “I’ve been meaning to ask you. What’s going on with the two of them?” Gilbert whispered to Anne.

“What? Nothing,” Anne hissed back.

“Are you sure?” He raised his eyebrows at her, and they both glanced over their shoulders. Jerry was gazing down at Diana with a completely besotted expression, and Diana was smiling at him.

“Oh! Uh.” Anne looked stunned. “Maybe I should find out. Later.”

He looked up at the stars and was about to sneak his hand to her hair again when he heard a familiar voice firmly say, “No! Stop!”

The group moved forward quickly and found Billy and Josie in time to see Billy pin a struggling Josie against the wall. Gilbert could see Josie’s panicked face as she pushed him to no avail.

“Billy, let her go!” Gilbert yelled as he stepped away from Anne.

Billy froze, and Josie scampered away. Anne and Diana circled their arms around her protectively as Billy turned to face Gilbert.

“What’s your problem, Bud?” Billy asked. Gilbert clenched his jaw. _He never learns. Same words even._

“When a girl tells you no and stop yet you try to force her, I think you’re the one with a problem.”

Gilbert could hear Josie sniffling behind him. Billy looked at the girls. “How dare you?!” Anne joined in.

“Come to beg for a kiss, too?” Billy smirked at her. Gilbert tightened his fist.

“Beg? She’s devastated. You shouldn’t have touched her, Billy!”

“Well, I guess she regrets having loose morals,” he sneered. The girls all gasped.

“Apologize to Josie,” Gilbert demanded. His voice might have been cool, but he felt a hot anger surging through him. He was coiled like a spring.

Billy laughed. “Why should I? If she’s not willing, I can find someone who is.” He smirked. “What about you, Anne? I have more to offer than Blythe here. I mean, I’d never marry trash like you, but I’m sure we could have a good time.”

Before Billy registered what was happening, Gilbert surged forward. He hit Billy with a right jab followed by a left uppercut in quick succession. Billy went down hard. “I warned you, Andrews!” Gilbert was about to jump on top of him and pummel him into the ground when he felt strong arms pulling him back.

“Let me go, Jerry.” He struggled to get back to Billy.

“Non. Anne would kill me. You already got him.”

Anne moved in front of him. “Gil, look at me.” He felt her hand on his face. He tore his eyes away from the dazed man groaning on the ground and locked eyes with Anne. “Thank you, Love, but that’s enough.” He knew she was right. Beating him to a pulp would be extremely satisfying, but it was not the best idea. He let his body go slack. He nodded, and Jerry let him go.

He took a single step closer to address Billy. “Not another word about Anne. I will do this again and again until you get the message. You don’t get to harass her for your amusement. You will go home now. You won’t tell anyone what happened. I don’t want to hear the slightest suggestion about Josie being out here with you. She was with us, and it’s the word of five against one. We will make sure that we are all noticed returning from our walk, and you will say nothing. Do you understand?”

Billy scowled and struggled to his feet. He looked at the five of them and clearly realized he was beaten. He nodded and stumbled away into the night. Looking at Billy’s staggering gait, Gilbert wondered if he had given him a concussion. _So much for do no harm._

Gilbert turned back to face the rest of them. Anne put her arm around his waist. He slid his arm around her shoulders, kissed the top of her head, and looked at Josie.

“Are you all right?”

“No, not really. I’m mortified and embarrassed and disgusted, but thank you, Gilbert.” Josie looked at each of them in turn. “All of you, thank you.”

After Josie dried her tears and had calmed sufficiently, the group gathered close to the doors. Three older couples came out in quick succession and waved to the group of young people. Josie was sure to wish all of them a good night so that she was seen.

After a few more minutes, Josie announced she was ready to return inside. They waited for the band to stop their current song and then walked in laughing loudly. Fortunately, Charlie, Tillie, and the Pauls were adjacent to the door and watched them walk in together. Diana immediately called across the room to Ruby and Jane so that they were all noticed. While Ruby and Jane wandered over, other eyes turned to the boisterous group at the door as they walked further into the room. Josie had her alibi. Gilbert hoped it would be enough.

They had been talking with their classmates for a few minutes when the band began a waltz. “Shall we?” Gilbert asked Anne.

“Do you know how?”

“Actually, yes. At least, enough to get by. You?”

“Enough to get by,” she agreed, so they joined the mostly older couples on the floor.

After giggling over some initial missteps, they quickly found their rhythm, and Gilbert pushed the last awful twenty minutes from his mind. He realized that the Dashing White Sergeant, special as it must always be to him, had nothing on the waltz. Within the confines of a public dance, their semi-embrace was respectable, and he enjoyed holding her in his arms as they circled around the room. He was proud to be her partner – her only, chosen partner. Fortunately, the dance was long, and by the time it was over, the dark cloud over their evening had dissipated. Anne laughed and smiled and gazed at him in a manner that confirmed her earlier declaration of love. His only complaint was that he was unable to kiss her.

***********

After a couple more hours of joking with friends, dancing, and more food and punch than was probably good for them, Anne was nestled into his side as he drove them back home. It was a dark yet clear night, and the stars twinkled down on them – the perfect end to an almost perfect day. Anne swayed gently against him with the motion of the buggy. Unable to resist, he bent his neck to kiss the top of her head. In response, she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder and broke their companionable silence.

“How are your hands?” Anne asked. She reached out to briefly graze her fingertips along the back of this right hand, which was gripping the reins.

He shrugged slightly, not wanting to dislodge her. “Not bad, actually. It was a lot worse last time I hit him. On the ship, Bash gave me lessons on how to punch properly, and I realized I had hit Billy with the wrong part of my fist, with my knuckles. That hurt quite a lot. This time, I had much better form. When I get home, I’ll swipe a small bit of ice from the icebox and apply it to my hands just to be sure.” He waited for a response, but none came. He fidgeted with the reins. “Are you upset with me? For fighting him?”

“No. Not exactly. I don’t like the idea of you risking physical altercations, but I’d be lying if I claimed that I felt no satisfaction watching you drop him so easily.”

Despite himself, Gilbert swelled with pride and laughed. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! I’m shocked to hear you condone such a brutish act.” Much of her face was hidden in shadow, but he could see enough of her lip curl into a smirk.

“Billy is a special case.” Her wry tone made him chuckle. “What he did to Josie…” She shuddered. “He was forcing her, Gilbert! What if we hadn’t gone outside? And you were perceptive to warn him against gossip. I was so consumed with outrage that I never considered him spreading rumors – that he could ruin her and suffer no repercussions.” She sat up straighter, which brought more of her face into the moonlight. He watched her worrying her lip with her teeth. He valiantly ignored his impulse to assume that task for her.

“Fortunately, we did go outside, so she’s safe,” he soothed. “It is our word against his, and so many people saw us with her, both outside and when we came in. I think she will be fine. If he tries, we will defend her and shout him down.”

“Thank you for helping her.” She ran her hands along his arm. He realized he would repeatedly fight off Billy on other girls’ behalf if it led to Anne caressing him like this, but he wanted her to understand whom he was defending.

“Well, I really punched him for his gross insinuations about you. After all, I warned him, and I’m a man of my word. I admit I’d already wanted to hit him for her… and for what he said about you earlier today. I’m glad I could help her, but I was prouder of you for standing up to him. You are amazing when you don’t back down. I really am in awe of you.”

“I wish my words had the effect your fists did. I don’t know what I expected. He’s never taken me seriously.” Her fingers played with the cuff of his sleeve.

“Yet you confronted him anyway. Maybe one day he’ll consider what you said and feel some remorse. If not, I bet your words will mean something to Josie. That’s not a small thing. In that awful moment, you defended her. Josie is… well, Josie, but she’ll always remember what you did for her.” He leaned over and kissed her softly.

He quickly returned his attention to the dark road, only lit by the half-moon and stars. He did not want to miss his turn, which was only feet in front of them.

“Gil?”

“Hmmm?”

“Billy said Josie has loose morals.” Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, her words almost lost to the soft noises from his horse and buggy.

He scoffed while he guided his horse to turn off the main road. “Yes, he forced himself on her, but Josie has loose morals. I hope you’re not suddenly listening to Billy’s twisted logic.”

“No, of course not, but his words made me think about us.” Her voice remained quiet.

Gilbert worried where this conversation might lead, especially since he was completing the turn to take the back path to Green Gables. _That might have been a bit presumptuous._ “In what way?”

“I kissed you with such abandon the other day. You don’t think I have loose morals, do you?”

He chuckled. “Of course not. I think you are passionate, delightful, and wonderfully kind to kiss me that way. Do you think I have loose morals for kissing you the exact same way? For flouting propriety?”

“No, not at all. I just felt uncomfortable realizing that Josie could be ruined if people think that she did what you and I have already done.”

Gilbert sighed. “Anne, I don’t want us to ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I can’t account for all notions of propriety. I agree that there are lines we must not cross, but I want to kiss you in private as much as you’ll let me.”

“I want that too. Kissing you is blissful. Perhaps I could refrain if we had not already kissed, but now I would know what I was missing. I don’t think I can return to a life where I don’t kiss you.”

 _Thank you, merciful Lord!_ “I’m very relieved to hear that. I meant what I said. I will never expect you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I’ve experienced nothing in my life that compares to kissing you. Perhaps hearing you say that you love me while sailing above the earth. Today was quite extraordinary. “

“The balloon was an inspired idea. I’m so glad you suggested it. I’ve never felt so alive, so free. It was exhilarating.”

“I agree. After all, the girl of my dreams told me she loves me, and suddenly I was simultaneously literally and figuratively floating.” She giggled “You took what would’ve been the most special moment of my life and somehow made it even better,” he told her earnestly.

Her dainty hand squeezed his arm. “The most special moment of your life? Truly?”

“Without comparison, my incandescent Anne. Nothing compares to learning that you love me too.”

“I do, with all that I am. I love you, Gil,” Anne said. This time she was not whispering to keep the pilot from overhearing. She said it clearly and emphatically, and Gilbert shivered hearing her declaration. He pulled on the reins and brought his horse to a stop. He watched the moonlight play on her face.

“I notice you’ve taken us on to Lover’s Lane,” she whispered. Her hand resumed caressing his arm.

“Lover’s Lane? Is that what you call this path?” _Appropriate._ He shifted to face her fully.

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed. Her hand snaked its way upward, and she began to play with his hair at the nape of his neck. He felt goosebumps travel from the spot she touched over the top of his skull and down his entire torso.

“More privacy this way. Do you mind?” He was surprised by the roughness of his voice. _It’s all her fault I feel like this. My God, she’s amazing!_

“No. I’ve wanted to be alone with you. All day.”

He reached for her. One hand went to her cheek, and the other stroked her hair. “I love you, Anne. More than I can express. I am so grateful that you have entrusted your heart to me.” He found her lips, and Gilbert fervently hoped he never grew accustomed to the heady feeling of kissing Anne. What started slow and soft quickly became heated. The few stolen kisses they had managed that day had been sweet yet restrained. This was not. He loved kissing her. He loved the little gasps and moans that slipped from between her lips. He loved the feel of her hand clutching at his arm and the other at his neck. He wanted to appreciate every touch, every sensation, how pliant she felt under his hands. His hand was buried deep in her hair, and he moved the other to her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed the soft skin along her jaw, her fluttering eyelids, just below her ear, and her alabaster neck. Between kisses, he told her again how he loved her, how beautiful she was, how brilliant she was. He returned again and again to her supple lips. Eventually, time intruded. His horse’s stamping had become more frequent as if to remind him it was past time for Anne to be home. He pulled away, and she cuddled close to him and rested her hand over his heart.

“Gil, I never dreamed I could be so happy.”

He touched his forehead to hers and nudged her nose with his own. “You deserve every happiness, and I will do all in my power to support you and your dreams to further your happiness in every way possible.”

“I intend to do the same for you. Medical school and beyond. Or whatever other dreams you might want to pursue.” Her earnestness emboldened him.

“You, Anne. You are my dream. Yes, I want to study medicine, which will require sacrifices from both of us, but what I want above all is to build a life with you as my partner and only love. Our future together is my most treasured dream.”

Anne nodded, and he saw tears in her eyes. “I want that too,” she whispered and leaned in to kiss him again.

His Anne wanted to kiss him some more, so his impatient horse would have to wait a bit longer. _After all, I have Anne in my arms. A few more minutes won’t hurt anyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Rozmund, I dedicate Gilbert punching Billy to you. I wasn’t going to deal with Billy and Josie, but it is satisfying, even for us normally nonviolent types. I hope you (and all you other Billy loathers) enjoyed it. 
> 
> I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I think because it covers something we've seen, I find it less satisfying than a wholly original situation (well, as original as fanfiction can be). It's weird because I love reading other people's rewrites of episodes. Anyway, I hope it serves for you, Dear Reader, as a reasonably satisfying conclusion to the scenario of this story. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read my little story, especially if you’ve taken the time to hit kudos or write a review. I appreciate all the support. I don’t know when I’ll write again as I’ve gone back to school (doing that second act thing), and finishing this has been a struggle. I’ll still be lurking around the site as reading Shirbert helps me decompress, and this fandom is so lovely. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe, whether at home social distancing or out protesting. I admire everyone trying to make the world better in whatever way you choose to do it. Always choose love, equality, and unity. ❤️ I'd like to close with a favorite quote from the most excellent "V for Vendetta":
> 
> "But what I hope most of all is that you understand what I mean when I tell you that even though I do not know you, and even though I may never meet you, laugh with you, cry with you, or kiss you. I love you. With all my heart, I love you."
> 
> Please review!


End file.
